


It Takes Two to Tango

by James12



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Callum an art student and so much more, Elves but no magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original world is now the eighth continent in the world, Orphan Callum and Ezran, Rayla is a championship fencer, Runaan gonna be an ass, bad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James12/pseuds/James12
Summary: All Callum wants is a good life for him and his younger brother Ezran, and when he gets a fully paid scholarship to Xadia University, he thinks he’s finally got it. But putting Ezran through a private high school isn’t cheap, and Callum finds himself working three jobs and more to get the money.Rayla is a championship fencer for the university. She’s got it all in this life and continues to thrive in her studies. But what will she make of the new boy in the university who appeared out of nowhere.Will Callum be able to handle everything on his plate, or will he be dealt the cards from hell forever.///////An university AU where Callum’s... different. Cue the Rayllum ;)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 192
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this work will be taking the back seat to No Pain No Gain. If you haven’t already please go read it :)
> 
> Without further ado, shameless Rayllum

Callum’s head buzzed as his bearing came back to him slowly. He looked down at his bandaged hands and toned out the shouts of the spectators. When he started boxing it was self-defence, but the money needed to put Ez through private High school wasn’t going to come from the three jobs he was working. He needed to take the winnings from tonight.

His opponent was a six-foot beast of an earth blood elf that had quite possibly been taking steroids since he came out the womb. He had to play it smart if didn’t want any more bruises and if he wanted to take home the winnings.

This man clearly wasn’t too intelligent, Callum could use that. Mustering all the strength he had left, Callum surged forward, hitting two jabs and a cross with feigned fatigue, leaving himself open for a jab. The earth blood elf took his opportunity and went for the jab. Expecting this, Callum used his left shoulder to divert the punch inches away from his face and responded with a perfectly executed liver shot and followed with an uppercut. The earth blood elf was well and truly laid out, and Callum would get extra winning as he was the underdog and the fight went four rounds.

“Quite the fight there eh Cal. He had u worried.” Gus was the owner of this fine ‘establishment’ and was in charge of the books and getting the fighter money and fights lined up. He was usually fair, but today’s fight should not have gone in Callum’s favour.

“Fuck you, Gus. He’s got 20 kilos on me plus height, you’re fucking crazy.” Gus only laughed.

“And you still won, be proud Cal. Plus you get extra money for it.” Callum rolled his eyes and took the stack of bills from Gus’ hand.

“Call me when you need me next,” with that Callum took his leave to go home, if you could even call it that.

He got on his crappy bike that just about worked and turned on the ignition, setting off towards what many would call the ‘dodgy’ part of town. For Callum and Ezran, it was all they had. They had barely enough money as it was, sending Ez to private school, but Callum made it work. He wanted to give Ezran the best life he could after they’d been dealt a shit hand by life.

He stopped off at Ezran’s favourite Thai place and got them some takeout and swiftly came to their apartment complex. By all means, it would do, but to the outside eye, it couldn’t help but look like a crack den. 

He made his way to the fourth floor to his 4B apartment and pushed the keys in. It was 9:30 so Ez would still be awake.

“Ez? Are you hungry? I got Thai,” he called into the small two-bedroom apartment.

“Thai? From Chows? You’re the best Cal.” Callum smiled as he watched his brother hurriedly arrive and take his food.

“You got your stuff ready for school next week? You need me to get anything?” 

“Nah I’m all good… Jesus Christ what happened to your face.” Ezran looked worried and Callum couldn’t tell him the truth.

“Training was extra tough, they put me against a higher weight category,” it was a half-truth at best but Ezran would complain if he knew that Callum was fighting for Ezran’s education.

“You getting ready for that inter-school final?” Ezran had a gleam in his eye.

“Yeh Katolis Uni has never gotten to the final before, Xadia will be tough to beat, I hear the guy I’m fighting has never lost a fight in three years,”

“Well neither have you,” Callum smiled at his brother’s confidence.

“Only because of my coach in the corner,” Callum winked and ruffled Ezran’s Afro. 

He usually had Ezran in his corner during his fights, the legal ones. Ezran was sharp as a tack and had a knack for locking onto someone’s traits and could help Callum focus when he was dazed. Callum and Ezran truly were all each other had.

They’d become orphans due to an…. Unfortunate reason to say the least. They’d moved about a lot and ended up where they were now, right on the border. Ezran’s school was quite close by, but in a much more upmarket area, something Callum was grateful for.

“Shit it’s nearly ten I’ve gotta go,” Callum announced before finishing the last of his food and running to get his uniform.

“Cal, you work so much. When do you get to chill?” Ezran was giving his best puppy eyes, but Callum couldn’t.

“Sorry bud, but until my art takes off or I’m old enough to fight professionally, I’m gonna have to work three jobs to keep you in private school.” Callum smiled at his brother who seemed reluctant to drop this recurring discussion.

“Why do you send yourself to state University and me to private?” Callum sighed.

“Because I love you Ez and I’m technically your guardian so I can. Also, you have more of your life ahead of you than me, if you go to private school now, you’ll be in such a more beneficial position for uni and getting a well-paying job. Then you can take care of me,” he added with a wink and it seemed to put Ezran to ease.

“Ok cal, I love you,” 

“I love you too bud, don’t watch Rick and Morty all night,”

With that, he left, uniform in his backpack and made his way to the club. The ride was only a fifteen-minute one, plus the stop to get some gas. He went through the staff entrance to the changing room to switch into his white shirt and bow tie ready for some bartending.

As soon as he was bare, he took a look in the mirror and winced at the bruises on his ribs. Definitely broken. He’d have to take it easier before his fight in five days before school starts.

“Jeez man, that looks like it hurts, who was it this time?” Soren appeared with a friendly smile on his face.

“Some earth blood elf that I shouldn’t have been fighting in the first place. He had 20 kilos on me for crying out loud. This is literally from ten punches, it’s a miracle I won,” Callum really liked Soren.

He was probably his best friend and they pretty much talked about everything, ever since Callum started working night here on the weekends. They worked the private bar together as they were deemed ‘charming’ enough. It really meant that they were nice to look at.

“Yikes I hope you’re ready for tonight,” Calum nodded as he only now had a few cuts on his face, and bruise on his jaw.

“What’s so special about tonight, it’s Sunday?” Callum was confused and Soren exhaled.

“Dude, are you kidding? It’s the last Sunday before uni starts next Thursday. And your fight is on Wednesday. I hear like 2000 are going to watch,” Callum’s eyes widened at the figure.

“Well let’s hope we don’t have to do anything like last night,” 

Soren winced at the memory, “too right bro,”

And with that, they made their way up to the private bar area.

“Any idea who it is tonight?” Soren asked and Callum shook his head while making sure all the drinks were stocked.

“I think it’s a group of rich kids from Xadia University, like ten of them.” Soren’s eyes widened at the university’s name. Where was a decent amount of bad blood between the two?

“I know, I know, but we don’t get paid enough to care so let’s not, ok? My heads ringing as it is,” Soren nodded and took up his place at one end of the bar.

The doors to the VIP area opened and around ten people their age walked in, laughing and giggling the whole while, all were elves. They were all dressed the same, girls in long dresses and boys in shirts and sharply dressed. One girl stood out to Callum as he felt his heart rate pick up.

She was… beautiful. Callum wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen a woman as beautiful as this elf. She was around 5”9 with the heels and her horns, fair skin, platinum hair and stunning marking on her cheeks. Her smile was enough to make his head skip a beat and the purple dress accentuated her eyes perfectly. A lilac colour he thought you couldn’t get in eye colour.

“Uhhh… hello? Can we get some drinks or are you gonna just stand there?” a snobby tone of voice was standing in front of Callum, as he snapped out of his trance.

“Yes sir, what can I get you,” Callum thought there was something familiar about this man,

“I know you! I’m fighting you next week. Boys! This is the runt I’m fighting on a Wednesday. My my, I thought you’d be bigger,” Callum gritted his teeth and forced a smile out.

“Sir, this my place of work, let’s not talk about that sort of stuff,”

“Or what pipsqueak? You gonna do something?.”

“Ram cut it out,” came a strong accent and Callum turned his head to see the woman that Callum has been mesmerised by before.

“I was just having fun,” Ram ruffled Callum’s hair before giving his order of shots.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just nervous,” she smiled awkwardly at Callum and he just shrugged.

“Not much I can do about that Madame, can I get you a drink?” He prompted and her reply astounded him.

“You can get me two, one for the both of us,” she looked him straight in the eye and Callum felt his pulse start to quicken.

“I-I uh…. that’s really quite kind Madame but I’m not allowed to while on duty,” Callum cursed himself for his sputtering.

“A shame, I’ll have to come to find you later then. And it’s Rayla please,” she winked as she walked off.

“Bro she was totally into you,” Soren was practically giddy. It wasn’t uncommon for women and men to hit on them, but this one had totally short-circuited his brain.

He lined up their shots and brought it to their table watching them all down them with varying faces, Callum watched as a sky wing girl whispered something in Soren’s ear and hand him a note before giggling and running her hand over his jaw. Soren put out his best charming smile and Callum couldn’t help but shake his head with a smile.

“What’s a peasant like you working in a place like this?” Ram was back with his jibing and Callum wasn’t to rise to it.

“I applied, had an interview and was given the job,” 

“I was sure you’d be something of a delivery driver or something like that,”

“I do both, in fact, I work three jobs, sir.”

“I told you he was a peasant, I wouldn’t be surprised if you leave our fight crying to your parents. Oh wait,”

Callum nearly snapped and Soren rushed around to place a firm hand on his shoulder as the boy glared at the elf before him.

“Skor, look, I’ve made him angry. Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry,” Ram’s laughing would have been enough to send Callum over the edge, but he remembered he needed this job. Ezran needed this job it was his best-paying one by far.

“If anyone else needs any more drinks, we’ll be at the bar,” Callum and Soren turned and went back to the bar.

Callum was breathing heavily breathing when Soren spoke. “Don’t listen to him Cal, he’s tryna her you disqualified cuz he’s scared of you.”

“How could he know about that. He’s looked me up, searched up my background. I’m mega pissed off man,” Callum could still hear the jibes and taunts he was being subjected to behind his back.

“Let’s just get through the night,” Callum said before starting up the latest cocktail that the sky wing had requested and gave it to Soren. 

“Go get her,” Soren smiled like a teenager and walked off with it.

“I’m so, sorry about how he acted,” came the same voice, but Callum couldn’t help but feel no reaction to it.

“It is what it is,” Callum winced slightly at his blunt tone, but didn’t back-pedal.

“Is it true?” She asked tentatively.

“Frankly Madame it’s not your business and I’d rather not talk about it. Can I get you a drink?”

Callum felt ashamed of how he was acting but he couldn’t find it in himself to change.

“You see, Rayla. Humans are all the same, and poor humans are even worse.” Ram and his gaggle of cronies laughed.

“Just back off Ram! Stop being such an arse,” Ram simply laughed more.

“Sorry for insulting your boyfriend. Ah, look at the time, at 2 O’clock. Someone go and relieve Nyx from that filth and let’s go.”

Rayla growled but turned back to Callum, a sad look in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, can I give you my number? I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to see you again.” Callum smiled and wrote his name and number onto a paper.

He was about to give it to her before a sun fire elf took it into his palm and set it alight with his lighter.. 

“Maybe it’s best you join your friends,” Callum swiftly turned and didn’t catch the hurt look Rayla had before she left herself.

“I’ll see you Wednesday, Callum.” Ram left the club laughing all the way.

“Dude tell me you got that girls number.” Callum looked up to see Soren’s flushed face and ruffled hair and smiled.

“Nah the boys were being asses so I didn’t. Oh well.”

“Oh well? Dude she was totally into you and you’re totally into her,”

“Can’t do anything about it now,” 

////////////

Rayla swallowed hard as she thought of the bartender she had met that evening. Everything’s bout him screamed mystery and that only enticed Rayla more. The cuts on his face, his strong hand and arms, his defined jawline and oh god his eyes. A perfect emerald, he was so hot.

Rayla chastised herself for thinking like that about a man she’d just met. That was crazy, right? She hadn’t had any sexual interaction for six months. In fact, she was 18 and was still a virgin. But she wanted to do it with someone right.

She couldn’t help the heat building between her legs, when thinking about that boy, topless, between her l-. No no no no no no Rayla too quickly, she’d probably not even see him again after the fight on Wednesday.

She was going to get his number then. She knew it, the only problem being he lived so far away, at least two hours to get to the club they went to and then however long to his house. She didn’t know why she was so obsessed with this boy. But she was and she was not going to get much sleep tonight. With a sigh, she shut her eyes.

/////////

When Wednesday came around, the whole group was at Ram’s house, getting him psyched up for the fight.

“Come on guys this is gonna be easy, you saw him,” everyone but Rayla and Nyx laughed.

“Don’t underestimate him, he may surprise you,” Rayla tried not to sound offended but knew it didn’t work.

“You’re just upset cuz you didn’t get his number, but don’t you think he would’ve tried another way to give it to you if he really liked you?” Regem was being a usual ass, but for some reason, this hit deeper. Nyx sensed this and jumped to her defence.

“He would’ve tried if you guys just kept your testosterone levels down.” The boys all looked at each other, unsure on how to respond.

“That’s what I thought,” Nyx finished and everyone awkwardly went back to what they were doing until Ibis came in. 

“Let’s go Ram bus is waiting, all of u are welcome to come on it as well,” Ibis smiled kindly at the group but mainly at Rayla and Nyx.

Ibis was around 6”1 and had cobalt skin and short white hair. He was the school boxing coach and a bloody good one at that, he held the world title for two years before he was beaten by a human. He never was bitter about it and never talked down towards any humans because of it. He truly was a kind man.

“Time to win!” Ram said as Regem and Skor slapped his back and laughed. Ibis rolled his eyes. 

“Do not underestimate this fight, you not have a defeat to your name, but neither does he. And there are rumours that he’s fought people older and outside his weight. Don’t take him for granted.”

Ram rolled his own eyes, “don’t worry coach this’ll be a work in the park. I’m already in his head, he’s got no parents.” 

Rayla snapped, “don’t you dare use that against him, what kind of a monster are you. Plus I’m not sure you’d want to set him off if he’s a good fighter.”

“I’m sorry to say this, Rayla. But I’m going to destroy your boyfriend,” Ram jibed again.

“He’s not my boyfriend ass.” Rayla turned away and looked out the window for the remainder of the short journey.

When they arrived, it was to scores of cheers from Xadia university. Literally, hundreds were surrounding the bus. This was obviously going to go to Ram’s head, and he didn’t need any more of an ego boost.

She looked across the parking lot to see a small gathering of humans from Katolis University. Maybe thirty of them were surrounding and shaking hands with a guy who had just got off a motorbike with someone else. They took off their helmets and Rayla recognised one as Callum. He looked beyond focussed as he moved straight into the arena, after shaking everyone’s hands. His rider close behind.

Rayla was snapped away from it as she was ushered off of the bus and the group made its way to ringside. On the opposite side was three humans surrounded by all the other elves that were ringside. The other bartender from last night, a dark-haired girl that Rayla recognised from university and a tall, strong-looking woman in military uniform.

Rayla lost count of the time as she and Nyx idly chatted about her experience with Soren as she gave several flirty glances towards the blonde that he eagerly replicated, some resulted in him being swatted in the arm by his sister. 

The lights dimmed and the announcer’s voice boomed through the arena.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lux Aurea arena. Tonight we have quite the fight lined up for the final of the universities boxing. Three-time champion Ram against new competitor Callum Smith. It’s shaping up to be quite the fight!” The whole crowd cheered. Although most of it was people from Xadia University.

“He’s six feet of pure knockout material, he’s your champion, he’s Xadia’s hero. ITSSSSSSS RAAAAAAAAM!” The whole crowd cheered as Ram walked out with Ibis to some horrendous sounding music. He was waving, gloating and blowing imaginary kisses the whole way and Rayla couldn’t help but roll her eyes as multiple girls and boys went crazy over it.

“And his opponent five feet, ten of fresh meat, he’s taken Katolis to their first-ever boxing championship final. Callum Smith!” There was a significant amount of lethargy in the announcer’s voice and all, but a few Katolis University students started booing as he walked out in dead silence.

His eyes were narrowed and only looking towards the ring, his… coach? Seemed to be a younger boy and was whispering something in his ears as he nodded and entered the ring and shook off his battered looking robe.

Whereas Ram has all the flashy boxing things such as new Adidas shoes, new shorts and new gloves, Callum only had worn things, and Ram couldn’t stifle his laugh as he saw what his opponent was wearing.

Rayla couldn’t help but let her jaw drop over his body. Wow. He wasn’t bulky but he was muscle in all the right places. His shoulders were broad and his chest had the right amount of muscle, his arms were muscular and powerful and his abs were solid, despite only being four of them. She quickly shut her mouth as she realised she was staring. But not before Nyx sniggered next to her.

Callum was raring to go and he knew it. Ram had been cocky all week, sending him jibes at the club and on social media. He’d focused on just training this last week as well as a bit of drawing. The subject of his drawing happened to be sitting to his left. Rayla, still as beautiful as ever.

He couldn’t sleep that night after the club, he was too in his own thoughts of how stupid he’d been not to try again to give her his number. This wasn’t the time to think about that though, now was the time to destroy Ram.

The two boys touched gloves as the bell went for the first round and Ram came out swinging. They were powerful but not calculated and Callum blocked his second and went for a hard stomach hook, knocking the wind out of Ram and causing the Moonshadow elf to clinch to him.

The referee quickly broke it up and Ram couldn’t hide the rage in his face. He was meant to wipe the floor with Callum, but he’d just been made to look a fool. He growled as he moved forward once more, backing Callum into the corner, successfully connecting a jab to his forehead.

“Get out of there cal!” Ezran shouted.

Ram wound up for a knockout punch, but Callum was quicker and hit the same spot on his stomach causing Ram’s hand go limp as he recoiled. Callum didn’t stop the onslaught as he put three or four into Ram’s stomach before spinning out of Ram’s clinch attempt and expertly hitting Ram with a gutshot, causing the boy to drop to the floor.

The humans cheered as Callum returned to his corner while the referee was counting down. 

“He’s cocky Cal, that won’t stop cuz you’re winning. Use it. Let his jab and then fake being dazed. Then it’s the Callum special.” Callum nodded and looked as Ram for back up and was cleared to fight again on the count of eight.

Callum surged forward this time, leaving himself open for a jab that even a beginner wouldn’t miss. Ram’s confidence surged as he saw the opening and went for a jab that connected again. This was it. Callum stumbled backwards expertly and rotated his body a little like he was about to fall down.

The crowd cheered and Ram all but sprinted to deliver what he thought would be a knock out blow. He reeled to strike Callum in the face, but just as his punch was about to land, Callum ducked with super speed causing the whole crowd to gasp before he brought a fist to the same spot he’d been hitting all fight on his way under.

He didn’t stop for a moment as he hit Ram’s ribs causing the taller boy to arch his face towards Callum. Big mistake, Callum hit Ram with a strong left and then a right, completely dazing the boy, he delivered a swift uppercut causing Ram to soar into the air before landing onto the cold floor of the ring.  
Katolis university went berserk with cheering as the match official called the fight there, checking that Ram was ok. Callum was suddenly surrounded by Claudia and Soren, Ezran climbing onto his shoulders as he cheered and smiled. For the first time in the history of this competition, Katolis University has won. Callum has won.

Callum offered his hand to Ram, who slapped it away bitterly and walked back towards the dressing room, his cronies in tow. Callum scoffed but was surprised to see a pair of elves approach him. One was Ram’s coach the other seemed more important than that.

“That was some fight son, I’m Avizandum, dean of the university. How would you like an art and boxing scholarship to our University?” Callum was dumbstruck.

“Art?” Callum questioned and Ibis scoffed

“We know all about you Callum, we’ve had our eye on you for some time, your commissions are jaw-dropping and your boxing is unrivalled. We could go far.”

“It’s a very kind offer and one I’ll probably kick myself for not accepting, but I’m poor sirs, I’m putting my brother through private school. I just can’t,” he finished with downtrodden eyes.

“Your brother has been given a place at Xadia high school, 50% off due to your… problems” Callum knew what that meant because they were orphans.

“Thank you, I don’t know what to say,” 

“A yes would be the best thing,” Ibis said cheekily.

“Yes of course yes! Thank you so much!” Callum laughed and bid the two farewell as he ran to his brother, Soren and Claudia. 

“Ez we’re going to Xadia!” Ezran’s eyes lit up.

“And high school?” Callum nodded and Ezran engulfed his brother in a hug. Callum was in between laughing and crying, all his life had been a struggle, but now it seemed it was all coming together.

“School starts tomorrow though?” Claudia said after congratulating and hugging Callum.

“We’re gonna have to move quickly, I’ll find an apartment on the market with furniture. I’ll be getting paid by all my jobs tonight anyways.” 

“I can’t believe I’m not gonna spend my last year at uni with you dude,” Soren was smiling though.

“You’ll survive with Marcos and the gang won’t you,” Callum replied cheekily.

“We better get going than to get everything sorted out.” Ezran was pulling Callum away as he hastily said goodbye to his aunt, who was going back on tour to Afghanistan the next week.

“Wait, Callum!” That voice, Callum spun immediately.

“Hey Rayla,” he tried for nonchalant but it desperately failed and he slapped his forehead as Rayla giggled.

“That was some fight, bartender. I was thinking maybe we could have that drink tonight before we go back to our different Universities?” She seemed nervous and Callum let himself relax as he hadn’t scared her off.

“I would love to but I’m moving tonight, to Xadia with my brother. I got a scholarship!” Callum couldn’t keep the glee from his voice.

Rayla’s face lit up, “what? That’s amazing Callum! I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. But I’m getting that drink some time,” she added the last bit in a deeper voice and Callum couldn’t help but shiver. He kept it together long enough to reply.

“I’m looking forward to it, Madame,” she rolled his eyes at his cheekiness and he put his hand out. She furrowed her eyebrows so he explained.

“Your phone please unless you want some guy to burn the note with his lighter again.” He laughed and she gave him her phone with a contact open. He put his details in and placed the phone back in her palm. 

“I might need a tour of the school,” he winked at her before leaving and he felt his face burn up with embarrassment.

“You guys make me wanna puke, please tell me she’s your girlfriend,” Ezran said once they had left the building.

“No, she’s a girl I met last night.”

“Really? It’s like you guys have been for years,” Ezran nudged his brother’s side and giggled as Callum blushed.

“Shut up, we’ve gotta pack quick if we’re gonna find an apartment.” Truth be told, they didn’t have much stuff Callum just wanted to switch the conversation.

/////////

Rayla looked down at her phone and smiled. What more surprises would Callum smith bring to her life?


	2. Chapter 2

Callum was already tired from the fight, but now he had to go and run around collecting pay-checks and delivering the last of his commissions that he had sold. Soren and everyone at the club gave him a warm send-off and congratulations for winning the fight and getting into Xadia University. 

Callum would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He was unbelievably so. Xadia University was full of obnoxious rich kids that would give him a hard time, no doubt. He was one of the only people in the history of the institution to get a fully paid scholarship and a 50% decrease in high school.

That reminded him. Xadia high school would be more expensive than Katolis high, despite being 50% off. That meant Callum would have to get new jobs and possibly more jobs… or he’d have to travel to Gus more frequently for fights. He’d have to fight up a weight class more often to get more money for being the underdog. And that wall all on top of his art studies and boxing training with Ibis.

Callum sighed, perhaps one grace of good luck was that he was able to find an apartment near the High school. Ezran would be able to walk to and from school in about ten minutes. He’d really struggle, but he’d struggled before and he wouldn’t let this howl him down. He had a chance now to make a better life for him and Ezran, he could become an artist or even a professional boxer maybe. Things were looking up, he just needed to find some jobs.

He pulled into the parking lot of the apartments, locking his bike up by the wheel. It was a nicer area than their previous place, lower crime rate. But Callum wasn’t as foolish to know not many humans lived in areas like this, and racism was still too high in both Katolis and Xadia, he would have to watch his step both in and out of the university.

Luckily the boys didn’t have many personal belongings. Callum just had his computer, flip phone and art equipment and obviously his boxing things and clothing. Ezran had his school belonging, smartphone and clothes. Callum ordered all of the sports clothing Ezran would need and had reluctantly paid next day delivery so they would arrive in time for his start tomorrow.

The apartment itself was nice enough, two bedrooms a small kitchen with a counter. The bedrooms had small wardrobes in each room and the apartment had one bathroom for both of them to share. The rent was pretty much the same if a little more expensive. But the apartment was nicer than his last one.

“Alright Ez get some sleep, you’ve got a big first day tomorrow, we both do,” Callum suggested before turning into his own room and closing the door.

He’d put a couple of posters of famous boxers and his favourite artworks on his walls. He smiled sadly at the family portrait on his wall. It’d been a couple of years since the pain started and they’d… left this world. It angered him to think of how it happened. It was unfair. They’d done nothing wrong and they’d been punished, Callum could only stand and watch. From that day, Callum swore to always be strong for Ezran and to give him the best life possible, even if he had to do some illegal fighting.

He wiped away a few stray tears and turned in for the night, it was late after all. Just as he was drifting off, he was awakened by a text on his flip phone.

[10:53] Rayla- How was moving

[10:54] Callum – Hey, Yeh it was fine, just about managed it.  
[10:54] Rayla- Oh god, seems a bit hectic

[10:55] Callum- that’s an understatement ah-ha, it’s a cosy place I guess, I can still draw here. Still gotta find some jobs though.

[10:57] Rayla- cosy huh? That’s nice and why do you need some jobs? I thought you had a full scholarship? That literally never happens.

[11:00] Callum- yes cosy, could have a few more things. The short answer I need money to get Ezran through private school and to pay rent. We’re not very well off, poshy ;).

[11:01] Rayla- Ha-ha very funny-sad prince. And I’m sorry you have to do that for Ezran, you’re a good brother. I’m sure you’ll find something or someone to help cosy your apartment.

Calum brushed furiously at the insinuation but couldn’t help but smile at this girls confidence.

[11:02] Callum- ‘sad prince’ cute nickname, it’s no big deal I’d do anything for him, and I’m sure I will… could need some help finding it? How about that tour tomorrow?

[11:03] Rayla- oh shush, and sure I just have literature studies and Fencing tomorrow, you have boxing tomorrow.

Callum blushed again at her knowledge of his timetable

[11:05] Callum- stalking me much?

[11:06] Rayla- don’t flatter yourself, boxing and fencing happen at the same time, we also have competitions at the same time usually.

[11:07] Rayla- so I’ll be seeing more of you sad prince.

[11:08] Callum- I could think of worse things, rich kid.

[11:10] Rayla- shameless flirt are we?

That made Callum return to reality. He’d never been called a flirt ever, he was usually terrible with girls if he ever noticed them. 

[11:12] Callum- that’s new. I’m gonna hit the hay, I’ll see you tomorrow for my tour after training.

[11:13] Rayla- it’s a date 

With that Callum flipped his phone shut and smiled at his phone. Maybe stuff was looking up. With that, Calum found sleep quickly.

/////////

Rayla couldn’t stop smiling at her phone, she’d always been a confident woman, but with Callum, she felt herself going all out and it felt… right, it made her feel confident even. She couldn’t shake the smile as sleep took her.  
She found herself still smiling as she woke up in her dorm the next morning, wiping sleep crusties from her eyes. She didn’t share a room with anyone else but had her close friends, Nyx and Andromeda living in the same building.

“Someone’s smiley,” Nyx teased and Andromeda giggled.

“Maybe so,” Rayla couldn’t hold her smile.

“Let me guess, it’s that smoky boxer that got the scholarship that you were staring at the whole fight?” Andromeda prompted.

“Yes, he gave me his number and we were talking last night and it just felt… normal, like we’ve been talking for years.” Rayla thought her cheeks would cramp if she smiled more.

“Awwww you’re smitten,” Nyx teased again, flicking Rayla’s cheek.

Rayla groaned and retorted “says you, Nyx, I saw you basically eye-fucking that blonde guy during that fight.”

Nyx blushed, “well, he’s hot and I’ve got his number. I’m seeing him this weekend,” 

“Moving quickly aren’t we,” Andromeda mock scolded.

“What I haven’t had sex in like half a year,” Nyx groaned.

“And Andy you haven’t met a girl in almost as long, what happened to your crush on Claudia?” Andromeda blushed.

“I-I still haven’t asked her out,” Both Rayla and Nyx nearly sputtered our their coffee.

“It’s been half a year! Just do it,” Nyx complained.

“I will but, not now. Soon though.” Andromeda half-heartedly replied.

Rayla rolled her eyes. She knew Andromeda wouldn’t, but she was too excited for tonight to think too much about it. She grabbed her fencing gear and moved to the door, only for Andromeda to block her exit.

“You forgot your fencing shoes. Don’t tell me this boy is completely destroying your ability to think straight,” Andromeda laughed.

“Where are ya going?” Nyx was nearly over bubbling with teasing.

“I’m giving Callum a tour after our training today,” Rayla said nonchalantly.

“Oooooooo, it’s a date,” Nyx was teasing relentlessly.

“Oh shove it up to your ass, featherhead.” Rayla chided and took her shoes and opened the door and left 

“Wear protection!” Andromeda shouted after Rayla, Nyx and Andromeda giggling the whole way.  
Rayla made her way down the corridor and down to the ground floor to the front door. She made her way across the campus and entered the literature building, riddled with poets and authors alike such as the great William Shakespeare and the philosopher and explorer Sir Phineas Kurst. She pushed through the glass double doors and made her way into the spacious lecture hall.

All the buildings in Xadia University were top of the range and very modern, Rayla could only imagine Callum’s face when he saw the whole thing. She was looking forward to the tour… maybe a bit too much, but this boy had been hogging her thoughts since she met him and she wasn’t a complaint in the slightest.

As she sat down she noticed her literature seminar was being taken by her usual teacher Ms Opeli. She was a very opinionated feminist that took shit from a grand total of zero people. She was both an inspiration and a colossal pain in Rayla’s ass. And today Rayla was very distracted.

As Opeli began talking about Macbeth and its desired intent on the reader, Rayla’s mind wondered to Callum again. The way his muscles tensed as he knocked out Ram, who hadn’t shown his face after the fight. How he seemed to have the perfect build and his eyes. The emeralds within made Rayla feel like she could watch them forever, watch them as he was below her… she audibly gasped at the thought of it and immediately slapped her hand to her mouth.

“Something to share, Rayla?” Opeli prompted, obviously Rayla would have to answer.

“Uhhhh… sorry I just discovered some really shocking news,” Rayla bungled and prayed Opeli would accept it.

“I won’t pry, but don’t get distracted or be a distraction,” Opeli scolded lightly before returning to the first act of the play.

Rayla’s legs felt hot and she was getting increasingly warm by the second as she wondered about how his skin would feel, would his hands be calloused or smooth. Christ, what was this boy doing to her?

The end of the lesson couldn’t early enough and Rayla had gotten lost in thoughts about Callum two or three more times in the lesson, thankfully not anything too inappropriate to elicit a gasp from her.

She left quickly and made her way to fencing training, passing several boxers on the way. Ram was fully clothed but was giving two burly elves, earth blood and sun fire, talking to.

“I don’t care if he’s meant to be great. Get in there and mess him up, I’d do it myself but I’m concussed,” he revealed embarrassedly. 

Rayla was shocked. Not only had Callum knocked Ram clean, out and won the fight, he’d also given Ram a concussion. She smiled a little to herself as she walked past. She was a little worried about what Ram’s threat could mean but was sure Callum could handle herself. She had to worry about her training for the upcoming inter-university event. In xadia University, fencing was the biggest sport and she was the best, it was all thanks to Runaan, her father, and her mother.

The former was an assassin and the latter two were guards for the Royal Family before they were discharged after horrifying injuries that they survived. She was quite the swordsman by the age of eleven and by the time she was in high school, she was already competing in University competitions.  
She was the best and already had a full sponsorship. She would definitely be going pro but wasn’t allowed to compete at that level due to possible age differences and body types.

Of course, fencing was unisex and the updated modern form allowed people to use any type of weapon they wanted, just with blunt edges. Rayla opted for duo sabres that were expertly crafted by her other father, Ethari. They were the perfect balance of weight and power and she’d never use anything else.

She trolled into the training area and noticed the forest surroundings were being used for training today. Rayla smiled as this was her favourite. There were many different types of surroundings that could be simulated during a competition, in order to keep competitors on their toes and meant that competitors would have to rely on brains, not just brawn.

Rayla began her stretching, ready to start sparring with whoever was up for it today. Usually, the only person that could keep up with her was the Ex-champion of the world turned coach, Janai. Their matches usually lasted the full allotted time, with neither able to get the sufficient amount of points to win.

There were three rounds to the fight, each was three minutes long. The objective of the game is to hit the opponent with your weapon, ergo scoring points. However, if you are able to leave your weapon inches from the opponents face, without a chance of being parried, the win is automatic. Two points are awarded for a hit on the midsection, one for minor areas. The total amount of points to get is 14.

Rayla smiled as her coach instructed her to come over and begin sparring. This was going to be fun.

/////////

Callum entered the arena with wide eyes at the sheer quality of all the workout equipment and boxing things. He looked around the hall and saw that fencing was going on and spied Rayla. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t linger his eyes on her just a little too long, but how could he not. She was mesmeric, everything about her. Her eyes, the way she moved around her arena. Not to mention her body. She was easily the most attractive female he’d ever seen, and he wasn’t even being awkward. 

Well, not that awkward if you didn’t count staring at someone across the hall. He sighed and turned to get his stuff on and walked towards the other boxer who was coming to stand around Ibis.

“Greetings gentlemen, welcome to the first boxing training of the season, the trials of you will. I expect all of you to pour your heart into this, we’ll be here for three hours, doing three one hour stages. Gym, cardio and finally sparring. Give everything you got, you won’t have another shot.”

Everyone nodded and Callum saw eyes linger on him for some time.

“Ah yes, I’m sure you’ve heard Callum is here on a scholarship. That doesn’t mean he gets special treatment nor does it mean it allows any of you to be snide to him. I’m sure today will show you why he has been picked. Let’s go I want everyone on those weights, bag work and skipping in the next five minutes.

Callum quickly went to do some weights, a little nervously. He’d used the gym frequently but there was no pressure there, he wasn’t the new kid and certainly, he didn’t have all these pristine-looking equipment.

He decided to start with three sets of deadlifts. 160 kilos for six reps would get him nicely in the mood. 

“Perfect technique Callum, I’m impressed with such a high weight.” Ibis commended during his break between his second and third set. Callum thanked him and finished his set and then moved on to pull-ups. 

“Nice equipment street rat,” came a snidey reply from an earth blood elf standing next to him using the other pull up bar.

“Not everyone’s rich, sunshine,” Callum knew that calling him sunshine would piss him off, but he wasn’t about to take his attitude lying down.

“Listen up, pissflaps, if I get in that ring with you, you’re gonna die,” The elf stormed off before a human came.

“So you think you’re the toughest human here, Callum? I’m Kasef and my ancestry was royalty, I won’t let a peasant like you come here with your poor equipment and become top dog,” Callum simply rolled his eyes and began doing muscle-ups, causing the room to stop and stare as he did ten in a row before getting down and pushing past Kasef with a noticeable shoulder brush. 

“Amazing strength Callum, where did you learn that?” Ibis quizzed him, Callum wasn’t in the mood for chit chat as he began his skipping and gave a simple reply.

“Grew up on the streets sir, you learn some stuff,” no one questioned him but he definitely received glares from Kasef, the earth blood elf and a sun fire elf.

Time flew by as Callum did shoulder press, squats and crunches. It was safe to say he’d been feeling it in the morning. But he was only a third form overall. As the break was announced, Callum sauntered over to his things and picked out a bottle of Gatorade and drank it sparingly, not wanting to overflow his stomach before cardio.

He glanced towards the fencers and his jaw dropped as he saw the elegance Rayla was moving around her arena with, leaping from treetop to treetop, perfectly evading and parrying her opponents strikes. Her opponent was by no means bad, but Rayla made it seem child’s play as she swept their leg and held the blade to their face with a smirk as they grumbled something.

She locked eyes with him and… was that a wink? He wouldn’t put it past her, he’d only known Rayla a matter of five days, and they’d already become incredibly flirty, he smiled and waved at her, trying not to seem awkward and slapped his hand over his eyes as soon as she turned around.

Ibis blew his whistle. Time for Cardio.

/////////

Janai ended the session after the final spar took place letting the participant know that some of them would be disappointed but they should persevere and get ready for next week’s inter-university fencing tournament.

“Give the boxers some support, after all, most of our competitions abroad are in the same places as theirs.” The people nodded and walked over to where the boxers were preparing to spar, taking seats to get a good view.

Andromeda and Nyx had arrived half an hour ago to watch Rayla and now sat next to her.

“As always you were amazing! Now which one is your boyfriend,” Nyx said.

Rayla blushed hard and coughed a little.

“Not my boyfriend, very funny. Callum’s over there,” 

The girls all turned to watch him pull his shirt off and Andromeda whistled.

“I would,” she said cheekily.

“But you’re lesbian,” Rayla whined perhaps a little more fervently then necessary.

“Exactly, man that’s a nice body. Good taste Rayla,” Andromeda affirmed.

“Yeah Rayla, I was too focused on Soren to notice but, me-ow,” Nyx elongated the last part and Rayla felt a twinge of jealousy which Nyx clearly noticed.

“Oh come off it Rayla, I’ve already got my dreamboat,” she said dreamily and Rayla giggled

It was brought to a stop as a commotion came to light after a few fights had happened. The colossal ass that was Kasef was arguing, shouting would be more appropriate, with Terrence over who would fight Callum. She worried for a second before she saw Callum give her a winning smile and replicated her wink from earlier, as he approached the two who were talking to Ibis.

He said something and was met with three confused faces before he answered Ibis’ question with a nod. Ibis seemed to ponder Callum’s proposal for a moment before allowing it, no doubt for his win curiosity. The spectators’ eyes widened as they watched all three men enter the ring, Terrence and Kasef facing against a lone Callum.

“He’s crazy, they’ll kill him,” came someone’s gasp.

“Gets one scholarship and it all goes to his head.” Someone else tutted and Rayla glared at them.

“How about we wait and see before judging? Eh?” It was more forceful than necessary, but the culprit shrank in their seat.

“I know you like him, but it’s gonna be pretty hard to kiss him with a broken jaw,” Andromeda sounded genuinely worried, Rayla was too. That all changed thirty seconds later.

As the bell rang, Rayla watched both boys rush forwards and swing at Callum, his face gave a small smirk as he ducked under Kasef’s punch and delivered a quick one-two shot to his stomach, causing him to keel over, down but not out yet. Callum focussed his attention on the second assailant and jabbed him twice in the nose, drawing out an angry and ineffective swing, which Callum blocked with his left and caught Terrence with a hard right hand, dazing the elf as Kasef stood up in just the wrong place at the wrong time.

Callum hit Terence with a left and then right, knocking him out cold, before ducking Kasef’s punch that’s skimmed the back of his head. He now turned to Kasef’s exposed back and kidney shot the poor lad who yelped in pain and fell to the floor.

The whole spectator stand went silent, even Janai and Ibis were shell shocked. Callum gave Rayla another wink as he climbed out of the ring and went to have a chat with Ibis. There were another forty minutes left of the training, but Callum seemed to have been relieved of his training and made his way to the locker room.

After no doubt showering and freshening up, Callum came to the stands, beaming with excitement.  
He spotted Rayla and embraced her in a hug as she stood up. Being so close to Callum gave Rayla goosebumps and she and to refrain from doing anything publicly embarrassing.

“Callum, these are my best friends, Nyx and Andromeda, girls this is Callum.” Rayla introduced them.

“Nice to meet you. Soren’s girlfriend?” Callum directed the question at a Nyx who blushed.

“Not quite boyfriend but something like that, you’re close?” 

“Yeah he and his sister Claudia are like me best friends,” Andromeda seemed to falter a little at Claudia’s name.

“Wait, he’s Claudia’s brother? Do you know her? You’re friends with her?” Rayla giggled at Callum’s overwhelmed expression at Andromeda’s rambling.

“I’m more than happy to introduce you… another time,” he smiled coyly at Rayla and the other girls simply tried to hold down their squeals at how much of a match these two were.

“Excuse me,” came a female voice from behind Callum and an attractive tide bound elf tapped Rayla on the shoulder. “Would you be free to get a drink tonight?” She has been the one Rayla swept the leg of before.

“I’m busy tonight sorry,” Callum turned away but the elf was incessant.

“Tomorrow?”

“I have to look after my brother,” Callum was growing slightly frustrated at the girl’s ability not to take a hint, as was Rayla.

“The day after?” Callum groaned slightly, turning around to face her for the final time.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested. Okay?” The elf looked hurt and turned around, muttering something to herself.

Rayla felt herself beaming at Callum for brushing off the girl. Although a small seed of doubt was planted in her mind as she thought of the possibility that Callum would do the same to her. She shook away the negative thoughts.

“Shall we?” She questioned leaving her arm out in an inverted fashion. The man was usually meant to do that and Callum clearly found it amusing.

“You’re too kind milady,” Rayla giggled and walked off with Callum in tow.

“Have fun you two!” Nyx called after them and Rayla blushed again.

They spent their walk around the campus taking about both everything and nothing. It all seemed so fluid and normal as if they’d been friends for years.

“Found something to make your apartment cosier,” she cheekily asked, feeling bold.

“I have not, but I’m thinking of doing some art to liven up the place, take me to the art studio.”

Rayla grabbed his hand and felt her heart skip a beat as he held onto it and intertwined his five fingers with her four. The way they slotted together, it was perfect. As they approached the art studio, Rayla couldn’t help but smile at the look of awe on Callum’s face.

“This is incredible.” She barely heard him.

“It’s closed now, but when’s your first lesson?” She prompted.

“Tomorrow, I have my lessons on Tuesdays, Wednesday and Fridays. What about you?”

“I’m on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.” 

“So we’ll have free days together then?” He smiles cheekily and she felt him move closer to her.

“I guess so,” she whispered as they were now painstakingly close to one another.

“I need to ask you something,” Callum whispered back, they could now feel each other’s breath.

“Anything,” it was more becoming agonising how close they were.

“I want to ask you three questions to get to know you better,” Callum pulled away and Rayla internally groaned.

“Okay sure,” she feigned chirpiness, not willing to reveal her feelings of annoyance.

“What you gonna be when you leave this place?” Rayla rolled her eyes at the simple first question.

“Probably a professional fencer, my whole family are backing my decision and I’ve already got the sponsorships. I really love the game, it just makes me feel free. Not to mention it’s a great outlet for pent up feelings.”

“I’m not surprised. You’re so graceful and powerful at the same time, you’d be an idiot not to go pro,” Rayla flushed at his kind words.  
“Ask your next question, ya dumb human,” she giggled as he feigned a pouty face.

“Hmm…. what’re your parents like?” Rayla smiled at the other simple question.

“Very trying questions aren’t they.” She was dripping sarcasm. “You’d probably be surprised to hear that I have four parents. Three dads and a mum. And before you ask, my mum and dad left to defend the royal family while I was younger and so I was left in the care of their best friends. My other two dads. My mum and Runaan are very bullheaded which is probably where I get it from but my dad and Ethari are complete sweethearts til you piss them off.” Callum chuckled.

“What happened to yours? I heard Ram fall you an orphan,” Rayla cautiously approached the topic.

“I-I’m not ready to have this conversation with anyone just yet. It’s too painful.  
One day though.” Callum had a sad look on his face, but a genuine smile nonetheless.

Rayla smiled and squeezed his hand,

“Go on then, ask your third question, and make it a good one.” Callum seemed to ponder what to ask for a while and looked at his feet bashfully.

“Callum, what’s up?”

He seems to steel himself and grasped her hand in his.

“Can I kiss you?” There were no signs of his previous weariness or awkwardness as Rayla found herself lost in his emerald gems.

“You better,” she didn’t even need to think of the response.

Callum leant forward and Rayla met his halfway, greedily seizing his lips like hers. He parted her lips and she result allows his tongue to intertwine with hers as he deepened the kiss. She groaned into his mouth as he did so and eventfully they reluctantly pulled away for breath.

“Wow,” was all Callum could elicit as a response.

Rayla’s hand came to rest on his chest as she gazed dreamily into his eyes once more and used his scarf to pull him into another kiss, linking her arms around his neck while his travelled to her waist but not, much to her annoyance, any lower.

They were disrupted this time by Callum’s flip phone ringing. When he took it out she couldn’t help but gape at the archaic device.

“It does the job,” Callum rolled his eyes but she could see the amusement.

“Hey bud, yeh I’ll be on my way home now, sure I’ll pick up some takeout, what do you want? Sure I’ll find some. Be home in thirty, love you, bye. Bye,” he snapped his phone shut and smiled at her gingerly.

“It’s fine you can go. But I expect you to make up for this sad prince,” he rolled his eyes once more.

“How’d you even come up with that nickname,” he mimicked a groan and Rayla snorted before teasing him.

“Take me to dinner and you’ll find out.” It was sly and flirty and Callum was all over it.

“Yes ma’am,” he closed the distance between them. “I’ll see you tomorrow, we can discuss it then.”

“Hopefully there won’t be too much talking.” She said in a deeper voice that made Callum long for more time.

“Wait. And. See.” He breathed out every word before engaging in a final kiss that ended far too quickly for either of their tastes.

“I’ll text you,” he said before getting on his motor-bike and putting his helmet on. With a final wave, Callum disappeared into the night, a smile stringing across his face for the first time in a long, long time.

Rayla walked briskly back her dorm. It was late so she assumed that Andromeda and Nyx would be asleep. Her suspicions were confirmed when Rayla heard Nyx’s snoring. She climbed into her bed, smiling the whole way and let sleep take her.

If she felt like this now, who knows what else this human boy would be doing to her mind…  
Or body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the love for the first chapter i couldn’t resist marking this down as a top priority as well. 
> 
> Would you guys prefer long updates like this or shorter ones, say 1-2 thousand words.
> 
> There will be smut in this fic and I’ve marked the according warning. I think it’s realistic because they’re in university in this fic and I only speak for myself when I say I was doing way more than a ‘T’ rating when I was 14. But that’s just my experience.
> 
> As always tips on how to make my writing better would be perfect.
> 
> Next up: dreams, talking and a spicy dinner date.


	3. Chapter 3

Callum couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he rode home, pizza in hand. He couldn’t actually imagine another scenario in which that would’ve gone better. Her eyes, her touch, her voice. She was perfect, they just… clicked. It probably wasn’t the best idea to be reimagining their kiss while driving, but Callum made his way home in one piece.

He pulled out his keys and pushed them into the door, still, he couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face. He was met with a very smiley Ezran staring intently at his phone, evidently on a FaceTime call.

“Is that your brother now?” Came a feminine voice.

“Ask him now? Also, he’s hottttt,” came a different one and Callum felt himself lightly blush and roll his eyes.

Deciding this was a perfect time to embarrass his brother, Callum made his way over to Ezran on their couch and ruffled his little brother’s hair, causing the boy in question to groan and bat his hair away.

“Yes, that is his brother and ask me what,” Callum chose not to address the other comment.

Both girls stared blankly at Callum before making up some wild excuse about how they had to go and promised Ezran they’d call him later.

“So bud, you wanna tell me what’s up?” Callum gave his best impersonation of their father’s quizzical-sceptical look.

“Well… so basically, I had such a good day today and I was given an… option. And I really want to take it. It’ll make it easier for both of us. I’ve been offered the option to board. I’ve already made a couple of friends and there’s a free space. I know it’s on a limb but…” Callum cut his brother off by laughing.

“You should do it Ezran,” no hint of a joke was present in his voice.

“What,” Ezran was sure he’d have to do some hardcore grovelling.

“After everything that’s happened to us, I want you to be happy. You deserve that much, and it’s great you made friends on your first day. And, as much as I want to protect you, it will actually be safer and easier for you and me. You should take it, and if you don’t like it, you can always come back.” Ezran couldn’t hold back his glee as he tackled his brother in a hug.

The rest of the evening was filled with Callum telling Ezran about his “date”, a hand full of teasing from both brothers about their female compatriots. The pizza being fully dispatched, Ezran went to sleep after his episode.

Callum smiled fondly and picked up his brother in his arms, carrying him to his bed and leaving after kissing his forehead. He took one more look at Ezran and his packed bags and smiled fondly, taking his leave.

[10:53] Rayla- get home ok sweet talker ;)  
[10:54] Rayla- I can’t sleep cuz my dumbass friend is snoring soooooooo loud, kill me.

[10:56] Callum- I got home fine, no thanks to you and your distracting methods. And if I killed you I wouldn’t have any reason to live.

[10:57] Rayla- ha-ha very funny aren’t ya. What ya doing tomorrow?

[10:58] Callum- got my first art free drawing session, it’s sort of showing what I can do. Everyone is apparently creating stuff for the winter showcase and they have to submit their stuff. It’s a little new to me, usually, I’ve just sold all my stuff but might be nice to have something that’s not to sell.

[11:01] Rayla- sounds cool! I’ll see you at training after. And you should definitely submit something you’re amazing!

Soooo yeah I have kinda been stalking your art. You’re mesmerising. Really.

[11:03] Callum- I’m beyond flattered Rayla, I’ll show you some maybe… Sunday? Over dinner at mine?

[11:05] Rayla- sounds great :) 

[11:06] Callum- prepare yourself to be wooed by my cooking.

[11:07] Rayla- if it’s anything like tonight felt, then I’ll be coming over more often.

[11:09] Callum- I’d reply, but my brain may have had an aneurism. Night Rayla.

[11:10] Rayla- Night x

Callum fell into easy sleep after that.

/////

“Nnnngh, Callum,” the way his name sounded in her accent, surrounded by her laboured breathing.

He was kissing down her perfect body, her shapely breasts, nipping and biting at random places as he reached her pants. He looked up into her perfect purple eyes, as he took down her underthings with his teeth, holding eye contact the whole time and relishing the shiver and back-arch that was received from his actions.

As he parted her nether lips with his tongue he heard the most beautiful noises it was straight from her throat and… blaring.

Callum was startled awake and looked to his left and right frantically… searching for Rayla. It was a dream, Callum was halfway between amusement and general distress as he noticed the indent in his underwear. He groaned as he got up to take a shower, Ezran wouldn’t be awake for another twenty minutes.

He was about to take care of his… issue when the cold water hit his face and he pulled violently from his fantasies. He groaned again, he would definitely not be getting much done today with his concentration where it was at the moment.

He quickly brushed his teeth and dried himself off before selecting his limited outfit for the day. And packing his boxing stuff, by now Ezran was awake and was getting ready. Callum smiled again at his brother and how excited he seemed to be at the prospect of boarding school.

Within the hour, he had dropped off Ezran at the school with a hearty goodbye and was just making his way to the university. He stopped for gas and a light breakfast and eventually made his way into the building. He later applied for a job there as well as the local club. With the references from his previous jobs, it was easy for him to get them. The best part was he started the weekend after this one, meaning he could still have Rayla for dinner.

It wasn’t enough, even if these jobs did pay him more than his three old jobs put together. He still needed extra cash. He promised himself he wouldn’t get involved with drugs and trafficking. He’d have to keep in touch with Gus.

[12:00 a.m.] Callum- Gus, I need some fights, big bucks.

[12:01 a.m.] Gus- sure thang weapon, I’ll text you details.

With that Callum began his day.

/////////

Rayla was basically gushing as she readied herself. It was the day she was to go to Callum’s, and he was going to pick her up on his motorcycle. They had spent the last couple of days texting back and forth, not really seeing each other in between brief glances and chats at training. 

Callum had texted her five minutes ago telling her he was on his way, to say she was excited would be one of the biggest understatements of her life so far. She was overthinking everything.

“Ugh! Calm down Rayla, it’s just his apartment, he already likes you stop going crazy please,” Nyx had spent the whole time groaning at Rayla.

“What if it was a one-time thing, what if he doesn’t like me?” Rayla was genuinely worried.

“Oh my god Rayla, he’s coming to pick YOU up to and he’s making YOU dinner, he clearly likes you,” Andromeda was also growing a little frustrated.

“You’re right, sorry. I’m just nervous. I don’t know why,” 

The buzzer went and Rayla could barely keep up with her own feet as she ran over to the door beamed as she opened it.

“Hey stranger,” his voice was already making Rayla blush.

“Have fun Rayla,” Nyx called out as she said goodbye and moved out into the lobby with Callum.

“How was your art lesson on Friday?” She needed to calm down, at this rate she’d be all over him before they got to her apartment.

“It’s good that Claudia is in my class, but other than that everyone was giving me death stares and I don’t think Ms Khessa was too fond of me because I was human and a “street rat” according to her and most of the class,” She stopped him just before his bike and turned him to face her.

“That’s not fair, you should report her,” Callum sighed 

“She’s right though, I’m a street rat by definition. And by luck, I found myself a place at this school, and I’m not going to hinder it by starting a problem with my teacher. It’s not worth it,” Callum seemed slightly dejected but Rayla could see his point. Oh, how she longed to make it better for him, for him to see that it could all be ok.

She settled for tugging him into a passionate kiss by his scarf. His hands greedily landed on her waist and began to travel south, giving a light squeeze on her ass causing her to moan into his mouth. This boy would be the death of her sanity.

“We should really get going,” Callum seemed as, if not more, reluctant to say those words as she was to hear them. Rayla decided to push her cheekiness.

“But why?” She said in a low sultry tone, dancing her finger up and down his toned arms.

“Cause if we don’t leave now, I don’t think we will at all,” Callum was whispering into her ear, and she couldn’t stop the shivers. She was feeling something come over her.

She moved his hands back down south to her ass and squeezed them on top and looked between his lips and his eyes before resting her hand on his cheek.

“Would that be so bad,” she could see Callum blushing and smiled at what she was able to do to this boy.

“You’re insufferable,” he kissed her once more but ended it before they could really get into it. It was safe to say Rayla wasn’t a fan of his teasing.

Halfway into their journey to his apartment, an idea of revenge came to Rayla’s thoughts. A cheeky grin adorned on her features under her Helmet, she slowly moved her hand down from his waist and started rubbing circles as she was going lower.

Callum cocked his head slightly but didn’t resist. She moved her hands to nudge the noticeable bulge in his pants. She snickered as he whimpered slightly at the squeeze she followed it with.

“Not sure that’s very safe, is it,” Rayla teased him more but wasn’t met with a response. 

“If that’s how u want to play it,” Rayla whispered in his ear before she began motioning the bulge up and down, feeling it tense through the fabric. Callum was now grunting and breathing heavier, much to Rayla’s glee.

As Callum parked his bike and moved upwards towards his apartment, Rayla was still teasing him, running her fingers over his bulge twice and feeling his arms and abs. Callum seemed calm though if a little red. When the door opened, pleasantly surprised didn’t begin to describe what happened.

As soon as the door had shut, Callum swivelled and pinned Rayla to the door with his body weight. She groaned at the light but the firm impact and stared up into his eyes, and gasped at the anticipation. His eyes were full of lust and hunger and Rayla could feel her own pupils dilating. 

“You just couldn’t help it could you?” He placed his hands under her butt-cheeks and lifted her so that she was still pinned by his weight. “You had to tease me and get me riled up,”

Rayla nearly whimpered at the sound of his voice alone. “Well, considering what’s happening, I’m happy I did,” she said with smugness as Callum seemed to smile lightly before he began kissing her neck and jaw-line while carrying her to his bedroom.

“Why don’t we have dessert first?” Callum whispered against her jugular and she could feel him smiling,

“Yes,” came her eager and breathy reply. Callum quickly discarded his jacket and Rayla made quick work of pulling his jumper off, flashing his rock hard abs at her.

Rayla couldn’t control her hands as she made to gran his shirt to discard that as well, but Callum intercepted her wrists and pulled them above her, holding them in place with his own.

“Revenge,” Callum smirked and only intensified the fire building within Rayla.

Rayla knew she could pull away or kick up a fuss about her hands being pinned, but she wanted to see what was in store for her. Callum slowly began nipping at her jaw and the shell of her ear, relishing the sounds that she was making.

He moved one of his hands down to her crotch and looked deeply into Rayla’s eyes. She laughed at how dominant he was being and how quickly he changed to an adorable boy that was asking permission. She gave an eager nod and moaned quietly as he targeted her clit through her pants.

Rayla was running close to her climax, the anticipation and her arousal at his dominance had jump-started her long before. His relentless siege on her clitoris making her tantalisingly close to her peak. She moaned a complaint as he removed his magic fingers but was abruptly silenced by his kiss quick yet passionate kiss.

He moved his hand to zipping down her jumper, baring her top and bra to Callum. His eyes were full of adoration and love as he looked into her eyes.

“You’re perfect,” Callum said as he let go of her hands and she made quick use of them grabbing his face and bringing him into a searing kiss.

“You’re too cute, ya big dumb human,” Callum laughed at his nickname before enveloping her in another kiss. This time using his hands to explore her body as she had done.

He rested one hand on her left breast as began lightly squeezing the area, eliciting a moan from Rayla. She was near her release and needed it now. 

“Callum,” she breathed and he stopped immediately.

“What! Are you okay?” Callum was genuinely worried and Rayla would laugh if she wasn’t on the edge.

“P-please Callum, I need to…. To….” Rayla didn’t want to outright say it, for some reason she couldn’t pinpoint, but Callum being ever observant, noticed what she was implying and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts on the skin frustratingly outside of the fabric of her top and bra.

Rayla arched her back as Callum began to give her a hickey and started moving upwards, kissing her neck and jawline and nibbling the shell of her ear as his finger began to mimic his earlier movements and began to even more encouragement from Rayla’s voice as he moans grew louder.

“Oh, Callum…. Ngggggh…. you’re perfect….. just there, don’t stop…. I’m so close….. UHHHHH,” the last bit came out as a louder moan and Callum did a few more attacks on her neck and her bundle of nerves as she rode out her high.

She lay there breathless as he slipped off of her and gave her an adoring smile. 

“I’ll go make us some food, pasta sound good?” She nodded, still not trusting herself to speak.

“Find us a movie or two to watch,” Callum walked out and began beating some water.

Twenty minutes they were sitting down and watching Avatar the Last Airbender, one of Rayla’s favourites and it was a masterpiece in animation.

Rayla noticed Callum had glanced at her several times with a questioning look in his face as she curled into his side on the sofa. 

“Should I not be doing this?” She asked, praying she didn’t get that answer.

“No no… I just…. never mind,” Callum was sputtering and it was adorable. Rayla smiled and cupped his cheek so he would look at her.

“Callum you can tell me,” he seemed to contemplate before relenting with a sigh.

“I’m sorry if you think this is too forward…. Obviously, I don’t want to make u uncomfortable… I-it’s just…. Well, basically…. You know what it’s not impor-“ Rayla snorted at his nervousness and he sighed again.

“We have to put something forward for the winter showcase, or I do anyway. And even if they are trying to set me up to fail. I’ve never really drawn anything for fun, just for money. And I wanted to draw you.” Rayla was rendered speechless causing Callum to back-pedal.

“I-I obviously don’t want to make it uncomfortable it’s just…” Callum’s confidence rose as he spoke to her. “Your eyes, your smile, your… everything, it’s infectious and beautiful. You’re beautiful and I want to try and capture that on a canvas, even if it probably won’t do it justice.” Callum seemed to grimace as he noticed Rayla’s gaping expression.

“You really see me like that?” She breathed out and Callum didn’t even get a chance to say how obvious it was to him before she had pushed him back lengthwise against the side and straddled him.

“Yes, you can draw me,” Callum chuckled and brushed some of the loose strands of hair out of her face before they kissed passionately and let the night take them.   
Rayla was awoken abruptly and looked around and smiled happily as it hadn’t been a dream. She was really sleeping in Callum’s apartment in his bed, his arms engulfing her waist and his breaths tickling the back of her neck.

The guilty party for her early awakening was his phone as it buzzed violently. She flipped it open to see several messages from a Gus littered with times and dates and possible… winnings? What was Callum doing?

“Hmmm, Rayla wha- what’re you doing,” he sobered up quickly as he saw her looking at his phone.

“Who’s Gus and why is he giving you money and a time and place,” she saw Callum redden slightly before he answered a little too quickly.

“I’m selling art to him on that at some auction and that’s how much he thinks I’ll make. It’s usually a lot less but he likes to be a showman.” Rayla was less than convinced but it made sense.

“Okay, sorry for looking, it just woke me up.” Callum smiled and kissed her nose.

“It’s fine, I trust you, let’s get some sleep,” Rayla happily obliged and found sleep again soon after.

///////

Callum swore violently, as he was hit with another violent illegal shot to the back of the head. At this rate, the referee would have to call this. But Callum needed this money and he needed bad. 

Readjusting to his surroundings, Callum feinted left and hit right, hitting home on the fighters left temple. This was a black six foot two inches tall mammoth of a man. He wasn’t ripped but he had power and Callum would definitely be out for the count.

His opponent spat blood from his mouth and smiled unnervingly.

“So orphan boy has some fight, does he? I’ll admit would have thought I’d have already won, considering how you couldn’t protect mummy and daddy,” Callum snapped at his words

He sprang forward with the speed his opponent was clearly not expecting and hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to keel over. Callum didn’t stop his assault as he hit again and again and again until his knuckles were bleeding through his bandages and it wasn’t all his blood.

Now mounted on his unconscious opponent still throwing punches at his face, drawing more blood, it took four men to pull Callum from the man and eventually calm him down. Callum was disgusted at both how he acted and how the crowd was loving it. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the man breathing.

He walked briskly over to Gus, not bothering for small talk.

“Money, now.” Gus understood and placed the money in his hands and Callum turned to make his way to his bike, unaware that someone had been filming unbeknownst to him.

///////

Two months have passed, and Callum was loving life. His art of Rayla was nearly complete and his boxing training was going immaculately and his first tournament abroad in Zurich was coming up. 

He’d even, much to Rayla’s thanks, managed to introduce Claudia to Andromeda who instantly hit it off, leading to a strong group of three with Soren and Nyx, Callum and Rayla and Andromeda and Claudia. The group often met on weekends and just hung out.

Rayla was a frequent visitor at Callum’s apartment because no one was there, and Callum couldn’t get over how mind-blowingly perfect this girl was. Every time he touched her and she touched him it was as if electricity was coating his skin. 

He’d somehow managed to fumble through asking her to be his girlfriend as she was giving him a handjob, causing her to stop and question him before kissing him deeply. They hadn’t gone any further than heavy petting, and Callum was fine with it. He wanted to take his time.

He was still fighting for Gus and was labelled a fan favourite after his actions against the man that insulted his family. He was earning good money and even had some extra leftover from his fights and all the tips and art he’d sold, so he decided he’d take Rayla to the fanciest place in Xadia.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Callum kissed the back of her neck as she groaned.

“Nexus, you’re so corny,” Callum swatted her arms lightly and whispered back.

“You love it,” this obtained a purr from Rayla after he lightly nibbles her ear lobe.

“That I do,” she sighed happily, “what’s on your mind?”

“Well I have been making a lot of money recently, not to brag, and I wanted to take you out to ‘The Storm Spire’ to have a really nice dinner for us.” Callum was enjoying the fact that Rayla was gaping at him.

“How did you get a table? It’s got the longest waiting list,” Callum laughed at her wild gesturing.

“Well let’s just say Dean Avizandum and his wife basically own the restaurant, and he’s very impressed with me and told me to just ask if I ever needed a place.” Rayla was gaping at him again.

“Dean Avizandum likes a grand total of four people: his son, his wife, Ibis and somehow you.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, but you in?” He asked hoping he didn’t sound too hopeful.

“Am I in?” She reiterated, “of course I’m in!” Callum laughed again and kissed her on the cheeks.

He felt her lean into the kiss more before looking at her phone when it buzzed.

“Oh shit, I’ve got to run back to my dorm. Andromeda needs help with her date with Claudia.” Callum smiled again, he was going that a lot around her.

“Go, be with her in her dire times,” Rayla narrowed her eyes, but Callum knew it was in gest.

“You say that like she’s genuinely not feeling it,” She kissed his cheek and began running towards her dorm from the library quiet rooms.  
Callum opened his flip phone to see Soren was calling him. 

“Hey man, what’s up-“ Callum could barely finish before Soren was speed scrambling.

“Slow down I can’t understand you,” Soren stopped and said three words.

“Computer. Email. Now.” Callum did as he was instructed and opened up his emails from the university computers.

His heart dropped as he saw what it was. A viral video on a hardcore fighting page on Instagram of him beating the black guy from two months ago.

“How many people have seen this?” Callum couldn’t even comprehend how bad this was.

“I don’t know, Callum are you oka-“ Callum had already hung up and was walking out the building after logging out of his computer.

Once he was outside he dialled another number.

“YOU SAID NO FUCKING CAMERAS. What the fuck Gus.” Callum was positively seething. He had never really classed Gus as a friend but he did trust him. Did.

“Callum calm down, the source has been tracked and all pages and copies of the video have been accounted for. You’ll be fine. This is nearly as bad for us as it is for you so we sorted it,” Callum found himself breathing a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Gus, sorry I’m just a bit confused,” he admitted.

“Don’t worry mate, it’s fine, I’ll give you a text when your next fight is and we’ll take everyone’s phones at the start of every fight and search them,” Gus reassured Callum.

“Thanks, Gus, I’ll see you then,” with that, Callum hung up the phone.

He was safe. He breathed again in relief at how close they could’ve been. Now all he had to worry about was his date with Rayla and when to have it.

///////

“You’ll be fine Andy,” Nyx affirmed after half an hour of reassuring that their friend looked great.

“Maybe I should change,” Rayla groaned audibly.

“You look great, please trust me,” andromeda was about to retort when her phone was buzzing.

“Claudia! Hey, I’ll be right… are you sure? Oh shit. Ok, thanks I’ll see you soon,” Rayla was gesturing for Andromeda to reveal the contents of their conversation.

“Just some date stuff nothing to worry about,” Andromeda was off and Rayla was about to voice her thoughts when the door went.

Rayla went to get it and was surprised to see Ram standing there with a smirk and a device in his hand. He gave her the device and turned to leave, not even wanting the device back.

“Your boyfriend is not who he says he is.” And with that, he disappeared.

Rayla dropped to her knees at the sight of the video. It couldn’t be Callum. Sure she’d seen him be a more than capable fighter, but these guys were older than him and heavier and he was… a savage. This wasn’t her Callum. She needed to speak to him, there would be a reasonable excuse for this.

Wouldn’t there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much going on ahhhhhh.
> 
> Firstly this was my first attempt at smut, feedback would be nice. I mainly just write about my own experiences with my girlfriend so hopefully it’s not scarring 
> 
> Secondly, conflict is coming now. 
> 
> The reason I made Ezran board was because he really had to be out of this story for Rayllum to blossom in this AU. He won’t be back for a while.
> 
> Ram is an ass.
> 
> College, rugby and boxing have hit me  
> Like a a truck and unfortunately this will suffer. I’ll be looking to cut down chapter to two thousand word chapters every two days after this. And longer chapter for my other AU every week, if you haven’t read it give it a read. Does that sound ok? I know it’s my decision but please give me your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

“AN UNDERGROUND FIGHTING RING!” To say Dean Avizandum was a bit miffed would be like saying Michael Jackson had unusual lobe interests. He was pissed.

“Can you even begin to comprehend what kind of a shit-show this will lead to with the press for me and Coach Ibis? Do you,” Callum sigh, of course, this was all about press and representation?

Granted the video was hardly a small blunder. Callum quite literally looked like a savage and looked even more like a street rat than the people at this school could ever hope to portray him as. He spared a glance at Ram, seated next to Ibis, a smile adorning his features. Of course, he would do this.

“Let’s calm down and hear Callum’s side,” Ibis gently diffused the livid Dean who, thankfully, headed the coaches advice.

“Explain. Now,” Avizandum was in no mood for games and Callum cleated his throat.

“I needed the extra money to take my girlfriend to a special place. A boy like me could never hope to get any money the modest way. The way I see it, I improve my boxing and make money. Not everyone can sit with their silver spoons up their asses,” Callum knew he was technically in the wrong and that he wasn’t even technically telling the full truth.

He couldn’t, the high-school would never allow Callum to pay them with money from illegal boxing fights. He had to lie, even if it cost him his place at the university. He had to give Ezran the best education he could get.

“Listen here, young man.” Ibis had never been that formal with Callum and it instantly sobered him from his ill feelings. “Everyone here feels for you and your hardships, but insulting people at this institution because you’ve had a rough life isn’t you, and you know that,” he paused before continuing.

“Now you have two choices: one, you tell us where this illegal boxing ring is and we call the authorities to put a stop to this and you get off with the last warning. Two, you don’t do any of that and continue to be snarky and we terminate your time at this school. Permanently.” Callum had quite the ultimatum.

Even if he didn’t like Gus, snitching on the ring would lead to only bad things for him and his family, especially Ezran. He had to keep him safe, but he didn’t want to lose his education, a possible once in a lifetime opportunity. He also still needed to pay for Ezran’s education. He had to lie.

“They move around a lot, I’ve only had one fight. Some guy gave me a burner phone and then took it from me at the end of the fight. I’m genuinely sorry and it really won’t happen again.” Callum feigned sorrow as he looked into both Ibis’ and Avizandum’s eyes. 

“Leave the room, we’ll discuss. You too Ram.” The boys did as the dean instructed.

They sat in silence and Callum could see Ram stealing glances at him.

“Something you want?” Callum couldn’t keep the edge from his voice. “Apart from the top spot,”

Ram growled, then calmed with an unsettling smirk. “You’re gonna have a fun chat with Rayla after this,”   
Callum’s attention snapped, “you told her?” It was more an accusation than an actual question 

“Showed her is more factual,” he laughed and Callum had to use all his strength to hold himself back. “I’m sure you’ll have time to speak to her… maybe just to say goodbye.” Ram left Callum, laughing the whole way.

“You can go in,” the expressionless assistant notified him.

Callum sighed again and walked in, trying to not give off the effect that he was shitting himself. He was not physically intimidated, only scared of losing everything he worked hard to do.

“You have disrespected the school name, it’s values and your scholarship. Your saving grace is Ibis and Ms Khessa to a degree. She says she’s never seen a more talented artist than yourself and your boxing is apparently unparalleled. Despite how horrifying that video is you did, in fact, display dazzling boxing in the process. But I hope I make myself clear that you won’t even have a moment to THINK of a reply the next you so much as step in the wrong place. Am I understood? Also, you can forget about the restaurant.”

“Yes sir, I understand,” possibly was the worst blow was the fact he couldn’t even take Rayla out.

He trudged out of the office and realised he was in for one more bollocking today. 

///////

Claudia and Andromeda had seen Callum approaching and stopped their make-out session to give him a stern and apologetic look respectively. Callum looked downtrodden, but Andromeda wasn’t going to let him off the hook by the looks of things. Claudia jumped in first.

“Seriously Cal? What happened,” Claudia seemed both upset and remorseful.

“Doesn’t matter,” Andromeda growled at him in response to this.

“It doesn’t matter? Rayla is handling this worse than badly. You looked like a psycho in that video. Why you did it DOES matter,” Callum just sighed.

“It’s not your business,” he reiterated without any malice.

“Callum, please talk to me. Soren sounded really worried. Did you get expelled?” Callum now turned fully to look at Claudia.

“I really don’t want to talk about my feelings, never have, never will. Tell Soren thank you, but I’ve always looked after myself. Now doesn’t change that and no I’m on the last warning.” Callum fully turned to make his way into the building.

Andromeda was about to reach for him, but Claudia caught her hand. “Let him go,” she said sadly 

“The fuck is his problem,” she retorted angrily.

“I guess a lot of things. His parents were killed and he was there, no one knows how or what happened. He refused to talk about it, and because of that, he was the main suspect for the police. He, a twelve-year-old boy at the time, was put on trial before a jury. They were about to find him guilty as well, but some last-minute evidence pointed otherwise.” Andromeda was completely shocked.

“It sounds like I’ve been told all of this, doesn’t it? This is all from public knowledge. He has never spoken about it to anyone. Not even Ezran. He’s truly alone in his eyes, all he thinks about is what he can do for Ezran, not himself. If I had to guess what set him off, I’d have to guess it was something about his parents.” 

“Oh my god,” was all andromeda could muster. This was unbelievable and it was hardly the full story. How would he talk with Rayla pan out? She wondered.

///////

Rayla heard the knock on the door and went to get it before Nyx put a hand on her shoulder and went to answer it.

“Well look who decided to turn up?” She said to an expressionless Callum in a less than kind way.

“Is Rayla in?” Nyx must have motioned or done something that wasn’t audible as she closed the door behind her and Callum knocked on her closed door.

“Come in,” she kept her voice level.

“Hey, you,” Callum looked at her with a small and sad expression on his face.

“Is that who you are? What you are? Is the sweet guy you are with me just a façade?” Rayla wasted no time getting straight to the point.

“No, I’m not like that. You bring the best out of me, I’ve never felt whole before. You make me whole, make me feel like I’m one person instead of thousands of little pieces just waiting to chip away and fall to pieces. What you saw was the pieces falling,” Rayla tried hard to remain annoyed.

“Why are ya even fighting? Ya have your whole future ahead of ya hear and y’ are fighting in illegal fights?” Rayla was genuinely exasperated and needed an explanation.

“I have to. I don’t want to. I need the money, he brought up darkness I thought I’d locked away in the past.” Rayla stared at him.

“What kind of answer is that? It doesn’t explain anything!” Rayla could deal with anything but deceit.

“I don’t want to talk about it Rayla,” It wasn’t good enough in Rayla’s eyes.

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Either! I-I won’t feel that vulnerable again,” Rayla noticed the grimace he made as he finished the sentence. Rayla calmed.

“Will you stop fighting?” Her heart broke as she saw Callum’s broken expression.

“I can’t, I want to, but Ezran needs the money.” Rayla started getting annoyed.

“You’ll get hurt! Does it not occur to you that I care about you? Best case you only get expelled. What if it’s someone else beating you senseless one day. Please stop the fighting. We’ll find another way… do it for me?” Callum’s expression hardened.

“You don’t realise, but you’re asking me to make a decision between you and Ezran. That’s a battle you’ll never win. We’re done,” and with that Callum turned and left, leaving Rayla to her thoughts and tears.

She wouldn’t cry until he left, but as soon as he did the floodgates opened. Nyx came running in and hugged her.

“What did he do? I’ll kill him.” Nyx muttered and Rayla hugged her friend back.

“Why won’t he tell me anything? Why am I not good enough? Why is it my parents all over again?” Rayla cried bringing back painful memories of being handed off to Runaan and Ethari by her parents.

“No,” Nyx stated, startling Rayla “he doesn’t get the satisfaction of making you think like that, ok?” 

“But,” Rayla began before she was abruptly cut short.

“No buts, if he’s too stupid to not open up to someone as perfect as you, then it’s his loss.” 

Rayla cried for a few more minutes and eventually calmed down and fell asleep in Nyx’s arms who promptly put her to bed.

//////

It was midterm break and three weeks after Callum’s and Rayla’s break up fight, neither had grown the nerve to text first. Rayla had turned her frustration into a driving force for her fencing, causing Janai to commend her improved ability but ask her if everything was okay. It was of course not but she didn’t let that.

It was only made more painful by seeing Callum at practices. She could see his pain as he went harder and pushed himself more on his weight training and sometimes didn’t even get a punch land on him in sparring sessions. 

Every time he locked eyes with her, she could see his pain. It was worse now and she couldn’t see what was going through his head. It didn’t help that they didn’t talk about it. 

Callum had spent his three weeks fighting with Gus nearly three times some weeks. It was good money and stress relief. He couldn’t talk about everything wrong with him, he couldn’t feel vulnerable. Not again. He wouldn’t allow it, he wouldn’t allow anyone to pity him. He had to be strong.

His boxing training was going beyond well but he couldn’t find himself enjoying it. All he saw was Rayla there. He would catch her eye and then look away. It was a bad way they ended and they hadn’t spoken. It was mainly Callum’s fault he knew. But he couldn’t talk about it.

He was having another fight today against a Moonshadow elf, twice his height and quite the fighter. He had a big job at the club tonight and couldn’t get his face touched. 

The fight ended relatively quickly, Callum only reopening the wounds on his hands. But he felt himself feeling… nothing these days. Long nights spent longing for Rayla. He wouldn’t let himself hurt her and drag her down. Everyone around him seemed to get hurt one way or another. It was his curse that, luckily, hadn’t caught up with Ezran. He was spending the holidays with his new friend/ love interest, Aanya. 

He got onto his bike and made his way towards the club, needing to use their showers and to change into his suit and tie without a jacket. It was going to be a big night with schools and universities and even a few workplaces having a short break. He groaned as he made his way to the bar and saw who his partner would be.

Kira, the elf that had wanted his number when he’d gone out with Rayla, was constantly flirting with him and he’d be flattered if she wasn’t so obnoxious about it. And honestly, he didn’t know if he’d ever been over Rayla. He cleaned the glasses and readied the drinks. One hour until showtime.

///////

Rayla groaned as she got ready for the night at the club, she was basically being forced. Nyx and Andromeda had made it clear she needed to go out with them to take her mind off of Callum. Surpassingly, when they had broken up, Andromeda hadn’t threatened to decapitate Callum for hurting her. She knew something she wasn’t letting on. 

Nyx spat hate about him constantly, leaving her boyfriend in a compromising situation. Neither Claudia nor Soren had heard anything from Callum in three weeks. Claudia has only seen him in art and had heard that Callum was giving a double entry to the winter showcase, which was in a month. 

“Don’t moan, we’re doing this for you. And us,” Nyx grinned at Rayla who checked her outfit in the mirror.

She didn’t even know why she was trying at all, maybe she’d find someone that could take her mind off of Callum and the pain the came with him. 

“Don’t worry, he’s not working there tonight,” Soren assured as the group walked out of the building.

Rayla wasn’t exactly ecstatic about the fact she would be the only single one but was happy to see her friends so in love.

The car ride was slow and tenuous as everyone spoke, generally avoiding the talks about Callum in general. Soren got a call and was buzzing as he spoke into it.

“Alright! I’ve just got my D2 football contract! He said I need to work on a few things and he could bump me up to D1 and I could get scouted for an actual NFL team over in America!” Everyone was buzzing as he was congratulated, a little enthusiastically by Nyx.

“I don’t know how they got my footage though, only one person has ever seen it and that’s… Callum.” The realisation suddenly dawned on Soren.

“It’s fine, that’s nice of him,” Rayla said emotionlessly.

“That’s a first,” Nyx said bitterly, earning her a nudge from her boyfriend.  
Claudia looked at Andromeda who shook her head and they remained quiet, but Rayla didn’t let the act go unnoticed by her.

They pulled into the club and, as usual, were immediately admitted into the VIP area. Rayla’s heart dropped as she walked in. There he was, Callum. Looking just the same as he did the first they met. Well, his eyes were darker, or was that just one of them? He didn’t look at her as he prepared all the drinks.

Nyx almost coughed when she saw him, gaining his attention. He didn’t show any noticeable reactions at the group and merely walked forward and gave them a standard welcome before Soren followed him to the bar.

“He’s not meant to be here,” Nyx said, but to who was unclear.

“Guys it’s fine, I’ll be civil,” Rayla replied

“It’s not you that needs to be, its that filthy liar,” Nyx grew more agitated but was calmed down by Soren returning. 

Andromeda and Claudia shared another glance and Rayla couldn’t help it but snap a little.

“Something you want to share with the rest of the class?” The pair looked at each other and then looked at Rayla. Claudia sighed.

“You don’t know the full story about Callum. Because no one does. The things that have happened to him. It’s tough to listen to,” Andromeda nodded and held Claudia’s hand as her girlfriend began telling the story that she had told Andromeda three weeks prior.

Everyone looked at Claudia gaping apart from Andromeda and Soren. No one knew what to say, what to think. Rayla found herself on the verge of tears just hearing about what seemed to be a fraction of the truth.

“Thirteen,” Callum’s voice from behind them. “I was thirteen, not twelve. I ask you don’t speak about my past please, your drinks ladies and gentleman.” Callum turned to leave but Claudia grabbed him.

“Callum, please don’t shut us out anymore,” she pleaded, but it apparently fell on deaf ears.

“Claudia if I talk about it I’ll spiral into depression. I can’t afford that with Ezran’s future on the line. I refuse to speak about it. Ever. I thought I’d be able to. But it seems for the foreseeable future, I need to have my head screwed on,” Rayla noticed his bloody knuckles and the cut on his cheek.

“Why didn’t you just tell me,” she whispered.

“Because I just hurt people. And I didn’t want to hurt you, and I did it anyway. I’m sorry,” he turned to leave again but this time Rayla was on her feet.

“Don’t walk away from me, not again. Please can we talk.” The tears were nearly fully flowing and Rayla’s heart soared as he wiped some from underneath her eyes.

“I’m off my shift in twenty, I’ll talk then. But not here,” Rayla had to at least try.

“Your place?” Callum seemed to hesitate before he nodded.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first big feelings time? 
> 
> Both Rayla and Callum are about to dump a shit load of stuff on each other. I think I’ll end this fic at 12 chapters. I’ve got it planned out don’t you worry. 
> 
> Managed to get a sort of schedule that’s basically just write this in the evenings and spend all week on my longer fic.
> 
> Smut is coming ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home was silent, and awkwardly so, and Callum couldn’t help but try to think about what Rayla wanted to say. He knew he wanted to still be with her, but he also knew he hurt her deeply. He had been the one that had turned away from her, rashly so.

He had realised that he was hurting Rayla, but he only thought that he would stop hurting her and she would move on. Something that clearly had not happened, she seemed more hurt than before. He only knew his explanation of his painful childhood would get him pity, something he greatly detested.

He had ended the relationship with her, but it didn’t feel right. In some ways, Callum felt like when his parents had died like he was being left alone again without anyone. Something he didn’t realise they had in common. He was completely naïve to the fact that she was also going through stuff.

They would talk tonight, but Callum would need a lot to drink.

They arrived at his apartment and made their way to his door in more silence, Rayla kept stealing worried glances his way. Callum did not look back at her, not trusting himself to just pin her against the wall and kiss away all the problems. They needed to talk and now was as good a time as ever.

He opened the door and let her walk in first, his eyes glued to her gorgeous curves. Christ, he missed her, but he left for a reason and they had to talk about it.

“Drink?” He grimaced as his own blunt tone but was reassured when Rayla smiled.

“Got any wine?” Callum nodded and took out a bottle and one glass for her.

He, himself, opened up his now heavily stacked liquor cupboard and took out a large bottle of whiskey. Clearly not going to use the glass, he sat down and motioned for Rayla to do the same at his small kitchen island. Once seated, Callum took a large swig and then began tending to his wounds with his rather lacking first aid kit.

“Big fight tonight?” Rayla asked, obviously trying to break the ice.

“Say what you mean,” Came another of Callum’s curt reply again.

Rayla sighed, “Why are you still fighting?” She asked and Callum responded without looking at her I the eye, knowing he hurt her so much last time.

“I told you, Ez needs to have this to have a higher education. I need to keep him in warm clothes and help him have a normal life, he’s been through a lot.”

“And you, have you not been through enough?” She asked exasperated.

“I can handle it, always have, always will.” He said, picking up his first aid and taking another swig of his drink.

He walked off to get into home clothes, grey sweatpants and a maroon sleeveless shirt that was just comfortable. He returned and blushed a little at how Rayla’s eyes glued to his arms the same ways he did to her ass earlier. This was about more, he reminded himself.

“Why didn’t you let me in, Callum?” Rayla pleaded her case and Callum sighed deeply while taking a swig of the whiskey.

“You could barely hold the tears for the public known knowledge of my case, I would just hurt you more.” Rayla now snapped.

“Stop it! Stop assuming you know how I’d react. You made me feel exactly like I did when my mum and dad left, you just turned and left. Why am I never good enough! I know I have my whole life made up for me and its probably nothing compared to you, but why am I not good enough to care for you?” Tears were flowing freely, and Callum could only begin to sputter a response.

How could he have been so neglecting to her, he hadn’t even stopped to consider what her feelings were. What she would’ve felt, what her past may have been, the secrets she may have kept from him as he kept from her. She mistook his silent reminiscence as his answer and began to leave.

“Nyx was right, goodbye Callum,” She began to move, and Callum made a split-second decision to engulf her in a hug.

“Let go, Callum. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Callum didn’t know why but he could feel that she wanted to stay as her hitting of his chest subsided and he felt her tears began to fall freely on him as her whole body shook.

He couldn’t count how long had passed when she stopped crying and looked up at him. It could have been hours when the reality was probably just minutes. He smiled down at her and wiped her mascara with the flat of his thumb.

“Rayla, I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am. I neglected you and your feelings and let my rough childhood and love for Ezran cloud my judgement. I never wanted to make you feel unloved. These past three weeks have been hell. I miss everything about you; your smile, your late-night texts and the way you make me feel safe for the first time since… then. I understand if you want nothing more to do with me, but I can’t find a better solution for Ezran… and for me.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, slightly sniffling.

“I am so broken that fighting is the only thing that completes me. I am not a normal person, Rayla and I’m not sure that you will want anything to do with that Callum. Are you sure you want to know.” Callum asked.

“It’s not about knowing; it’s about helping and being there for each other. I’ve been a complete mess since you walked out. For someone that’s meant to have it all, I seem to find myself incomplete without you. I want to help you through this.” Came Rayla's steeled voice.

“Okay, let’s sit down for this,” He suggested, more for his own sake.

“I was just at the movies with my mum and step-father, I never found out how my biological father died or what happened to him, we had the most amazing day. We watched a Batman film, ironic isn’t it?” He chuckled grimly as tears began to pool in his eyes. “A-and then… he just appeared, an elf. I’ll never forget his voice until the day I die.” He began fully crying at the recollection of the next bit.

“He brought a knife to my mother’s throat… that bastard brought a knife to the sweetest and most caring being in the whole universe. And killed her like she was nothing, making me and my stepfather watch. He… h-he,” Callum was fully sobbing, Rayla clutching his hand.

“He killed him, right in front of me. He made it clear that I couldn’t do anything about it. I-I just felt so… so helpless. And I… just stood there, doing nothing and staring at him and my parents. He put the knife in my hand and I just… held it!” Callum was freely sobbing as he went over the events.

“Callum, that’s not your fault,” Rayla tried to soothe.

“Isn’t it? All I do is hurt people Rayla, don’t you see. You, my parents, Ezran. All I do is hurt and hurt and hurt. I can’t do anything right apart from hurt people. The fighting is a part of me.” He steeled himself and looked deeply into Rayla’s eyes.

“The police came… and they questioned me… and then accused me, saying I was the bastard son and I wanted the money and I had the knife in my hand. I didn’t even fight it; I was so resigned I didn’t even believe that Ezran would be better off with me. I was ready to get my punishment but, as usual, things only managed to pan out worse… somehow some evidence was delivered saying I didn’t commit the murders.”

“After TWO FUCKING DAYS of random lawyers and experts telling me who I was and what I was capable of without even knowing me, I got let off like they have done nothing. ‘I was going off the evidence’, ‘Everything pointed to you son,’. And the worst thing. They took Ezran from me and separated us.”

“As the older sibling, I was thrown into foster care until I was fourteen. They just let me walk onto the streets with not a single penny to my name. A FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD! How could they? I slept on the streets constantly until I was fifteen and Gus gave me a home and taught me how to fight. Granted I was his personal pet project, he was the only one that looked out for me.”

“Several beatings and more later, I became an avid fighter and started my own boxing club at Katolis High School and College. The rest is history.” He ended and finally looked up at Rayla’s face, covered in sympathy and pain at hearing his upbringing.

“Oh, Callum. How could anyone do something so terrible to someone so pure? I’m so, so sorry Callum. I wish I could do more to help.” Rayla finally spoke.

“You’re doing plenty, and I’m sorry for making you feel neglected… C-can I have a second chance?” The desperation in both Callum’s eyes and words weren’t necessary, the smile he gave her would likely always give her butterflies. Rayla had wanted him from the day he turned his back on her.

“No more running Callum Prince,” She chastised as she brought him into a kiss that was likely to make up for all the time they lost. It wasn’t enough and she could sense that Callum knew that.

“I think I can find a different type of cardio,” He whispered in her ear, huskily. She shivered all over and something began building within her stomach.

“Yes, please,” Rayla purred and jumped on him.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be the side project fic that has less words.  
> From now on it will be 1500-2500 words long at the most.  
> I'm beyond stressed, taking four essay based subjects as well as doing regional rugby and boxing. Im writing about 10000 words a day not including these fics. Why am I still going? Because I want to.  
> Like I said on my other fic, I will explain why I am so stressed when I feel a little more comfortable in the community :)
> 
> Big feelings time is used and Callum opens up.  
> Does that mean I'll leave him and Rayla alone and dissolve into porn without plot? Absolutely not. Callum has more surprises in store, but Rayla will be there the whole way.
> 
> Next up: Probably a whole chapter of just shameless smut. (They're both virgins) Let me know if Smut is something you'd like to see in this fic. I know I incorporated a little, but I'm talking full sexual intercourse. 
> 
> Won't be updating tomorrow as I'm seeing my girlfriend for the first time in two weeks :)


	6. Chapter 6

Though the bedroom was no more than ten meters away, Rayla couldn’t imagine moving anywhere else. Her lips were locked with Callum’s as they both clawed at each other’s clothes, attempting to rid the textile tension between them.

Rayla swelled with pride as Callum groaned into her mouth when she pushed him back and straddled his hips. For just a moment, they both stared at each other, lust encapsulating their thoughts, as everything else seemed to fade away.

The moment finished with Rayla crashing her lips against Callum’s with pure desperation, which he readily reciprocated. They both felt that they had wasted too much time and now they had to make up for it.

“Fuck… Rayla, Christ what are you doing to me?” Callum groaned out as Rayla began to grind against his enlarging bulge between his pants.

“You just had to be all macho didn’t you?” Rayla purred in Callum’s ear as she began taking off her dress top, revealing a bra underneath.

“For two months, you hid your feelings… was that a good thing?” She nipped at his ear and then rose and pushed her breasts together with her arms as she removed his top slowly.

“N-no” Callum managed to respond, barely through his arousal at the sight before him.

“I’ll give you a second chance… but you’ve got. To. Work. For. It.” Rayla finished each word with a soft nip on one of each of his abs.

“Yes, ma’am,” Callum growled as he flipped her over so he was on top, smirking at her surprised expression.

He finished taking off her bra and took a moment to marvel at her bare breasts. They were moon white and seemed even more enticing than he could have ever imagined and he couldn’t stop himself from moving towards them.

His eyes locked with Rayla’s as he moved down to latch onto one of her gorgeous areolae, grinning slightly at her moan of pleasure, raising an eyebrow as she archer back.

“You like that?” he asked, knowing the answer fully but wanting to hear it in her accent.

“Don’t ask questions ya know the answers to, dummy,” She replied, shaking her head with a smile. She moved to grab his face, but he intercepted her wrists, pinning them above her head.

“Now, now madam. Sit back and enjoy.” He said while nipping at her jaw, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

He slowly began to kiss and nip and lick all the way down her body, stopping at random places as he gave her small and large hickeys. He spent a particular amount of time on her breasts and relished at her moans that were becoming more desperate by the second.

“uhh… don’t you DARE stop,” Callum smiled and began kissing down her abdominals, still nipping and licking, relishing at her small whimpers and breathy moans.

He reached her clothed nether region and looked at her for confirmation. Eyes still in the back of her head from the overload of arousal and only just managed to get a nod out.

Callum wasted no time in ripping off her skirt, leaving her red panties below. The sight before him of this gorgeous disheveled girl, breathless and anticipating was enough to make Callum want to pinch himself.

“You’re… beautiful,” Callum stated lovingly as he caressed her cheek for a second before he crouched down and pulled her panties down with his teeth, relishing at her shivers and breathing.

With one final breath, Callum flung Rayla’s legs over his shoulder and breathed directly onto her sex. He nipped around the edges and he heard Rayla almost whimper in frustration.

The heat pooling between her legs was now coming to the breaking point. She needed release and she needed it from the striking brown-haired athlete in front of her. 

Despite being a boxer, Callum was incredibly gentle and used a perfectly eclectic mix of firmness and gentleness with her that made both her stomach and heart swell with different things. Her legs were now shaking q=with anticipation and she found she could not hold herself back.

She grabbed a fistful of his soft chestnut hair and pushed him between her legs, feeling his smirk between her legs as he took his first taste.

“Oh, nexus. Callum… how do ya do that,” Rayla’s back was almost unhealthily arched as Callum continued his onslaught against her bundle of nerves.

He entered her warmth with one and then two of his fingers, instantly feeling her walls tighten against him as she seemed ever closer to her release, something he was determined to achieve for her.

“Callum, oh god, you're amazing, you're a treasure... oh don’t stop… Callum.” His name on her lips was enough for him to drive deeper into her with his fingers and lick her clit fervently.

She came with a moan and Callum’s mouth was coated in her juices and he couldn’t say that he disliked the taste it was just… different. But the image of her, breathless and coming down from her high and climax brought a smile on her face.

“W-where… where did you learn how to do that? You’re incredible,” Rayla breathed and spoke through pants as the final parts of her climax ebbed away.

Callum moved forward and spooned her, moving her hair away and kissing her cheek.

“Well… thank the internet I guess,” he replied slightly bashfully and Rayla turned to face him, a questioning and skeptical look so he continued.

“Well… I’m a virgin and I’ve never had an… appetite for girls, with the court and everything. But I like to think it’s because I never found the right girl.” He said the last bit by kissing her ear and cheek, causing her to giggle and face.

“Well, I’m a virgin as well. I was mostly into girls before. You’re my first boyfriend… were?” she didn’t really know.

“Am…please?” He tried to confirm.

She merely smiled at him, and then it turned into a devious smirk that caused Callum to feel both uneasy and incredibly aroused.

“What?” he asked before Rayla mounting him again cut him off.

“I want you… now.” Callum willingly obliged and shucked off his trousers and underwear and he was suddenly bare.

Rayla’s eyes widened as she locked onto his member at full staff, causing Callum to be slightly insecure at his body. Obviously, in her mind, she was just marveling at the size and girth. It was truly nothing she had ever seen before.

“Is it… bad?” Callum chastised himself over his uneasiness.

“Bad? You’re huge Callum. That’s a siege weapon of a penis! I’m not sure I’ll be able to fit.” Rayla replied and blushed at Callum’s own blush at her crass words.

“We’ll take it slowly, ok? I’ll go at your pace.” He said warmly and kissed her knuckles.

“Only you can be so sweet and seductive at the same time. You’re mine Callum, and tonight I’m going to show you how much,” With one more sultry look, Rayla opened across Callum’s pelvis, growling lowly at the new sensation of pain and pleasure.

She stopped for a second to adjust to the sensation before descending some more. Now adjusted to the feeling, she began moving up and down slowly, sighing with pleasure and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her back arched.

“Oh, Gods above… Oh my God,” Rayla was staring straight at the ceiling as she clawed at Callum’s chest, making him grunt in a combination of ecstasy and mild pain.

“Fuck, Rayla… You’re perfect. Uhhhhh. You’re so s-sexy. Fuck,” Callum was having a hard time controlling his urges.

Callum had a surge of confidence as he flipped Rayla and started plowing deeper and harder into her than before, eliciting more breathy moans and groans from Rayla, who seemed to be coming closer to another climax.

“Right there, right there, right there.” Rayla chanted as Callum consistently hit her G-spot, causing her to see stars and feel her stomach coiling with the need to release.

Rayla’s arms were now clawing and scratching at his back and hair as she began to lose her thoughts with the lust and began to sense her climax arriving at supersonic speeds, whimpering as he pulled out.

She was about to question his decision when he flipped her over onto her stomach as she squealed in delight. In the new position, Callum didn’t even need to position his throbbing erection with his hands to slide it between her glistening folds, eliciting a lustful moan from Rayla.

“Fuck, Callum… Calummmmmm r-right there,” She moaned breathily.

Callum kept his pleasurable assault upon Rayla’s nether regions as her arms began to give out in front of her and she clawed and grabbed at the sheets with withering strength as she drew closer to her climax.

With her growing desire to finish, Rayla’s walls began to clamp against Callum’s length, almost leading to his climax right there and then.

“Rayla… fuck… Rayla, I’m gonna… uhhhh,” Callum couldn’t get the words out through his heavy breathing and reluctance to finish yet.

“Inside,” Came her immediate response, but Callum wasn’t sure.

With a final thrust bringing both of them crashing into a passionate climax, Callum pulled out and spread his strings of seed against her back and fell onto her, unable to keep himself upright as his whole body shook.

After the stars in her eyes subsided, Rayla looked deeply into Callum’s mesmerizing emerald eyes.  
“Wow,” was all he could muster as he pushed a loose strand of Rayla’s hair past her ear.

“Wow,” She affirmed. “Where did you learn that? You’re amazing…” She looked bashfully into his eyes. “I-I,” Callum quickly kissed her, silencing her and he stared lovingly into her eyes like she was the most precious thing in the world.

“I love you,” He whispered sweetly at her, his voice just carrying more than a breath as it etched across her face and she smiled wildly.

“I love you too, Callum,” With that, she started kissing him fervently, but Callum had something on his mind that he needed to say.

“Rayla, I’ve gone my whole life lying and deceiving both myself and the people around me, thinking I was too broken to fix. You’ve shown me there is another way and… you are the other way. You make me feel whole for the first time since… my parents. I’m going to stop the illegal fighting; I can’t afford to lose my scholarship or you anymore. You mean too much to me and it’s complete honesty from now on ok?” Rayla’s eyes softened at the sweetness and tenderness of boyfriends. Speaking of tenderness.

“Complete honesty?” She shifted slightly and Callum felt the blood rushing to a different part of his body.

“Yes…” He was confused as to where this was going but very aroused at the anticipation of whatever the look behind Rayla’s yearning lilac eyes meant.

“I want you to take me across this apartment, and fuck me until we can’t remember our names or remember what day it is,” She whispered in his ear lustfully. Callum was at loss for words.

He swallowed hard, not trusting himself to speak without his voice breaking. This wasn’t a time for conversation though; it was a time for action. Callum picked Rayla up swiftly and pushed her firmly against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist.

“You want this?” He questioned rhetorically as he nipped at her jugular and she moved her head fully back, revealing her whole neck. “You want me to fuck you all over this apartment,” Callum's voice was low and husky and Rayla wanted him back inside of her right now.

“Nghhhh,” She moaned at his ministrations against her neck and breasts, and forced him to look up at her as she laced her fingers through his hair, grabbing it tightly.

“I want you to fuck me like it’s the last time we’ll ever,” She clawed at Callum’s back again in anticipation, kick-starting the marathon of climaxes that was to entail throughout the evening of passion.

The rest of the evening was spent in the heat and throes of passion, filling the night air with memories neither would forget. They lay there, in his bed, as if they’d cease to exist if they ever let go. In some ways, that was true; it almost felt as if when they weren’t in each other’s arms, they would not be complete

They completed each other, made each other feel safe, and were now open with each other completely. Things were, well and truly, falling into place and were looking up for once.

For now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I’ve spent the last two nights in hospital and stayed the night at my girlfriends because she was worried,  
> Bless her 🥺.
> 
> Basically smut, as always let me know how my writing is.
> 
> Will try to get another one out this weekend, for both fics.
> 
> If you think it’s over for Callum and Raylas worries. Could not be more wrong.
> 
> Next up: competitions and drawbacks :)


	7. Chapter 7

Everything hurt in the best way when Callum woke up. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever feel his legs again, but after last night, he doubted he’d care. It was an eclectic mix of passion, intimacy and pure desire that took them to finalise their love for each other.

Looking across at his beautiful partner, Callum realised just how much he needed her, how much he wanted her. It felt ironic to think, that she was safe, she was home. In truth, she was all he could see. No soothsayer nor gipsy could describe to him a future without her that he’d believe.

He craved the opportunity to let his parents meet her. He knew they’d love her as if she was one of their own, and it made his heartache that he’d never have the chance. Melancholy built up in his thoughts, yet he stopped when he looked at her.

Hair sprayed across the pillow and his arm, legs interlocked with his as well as their finger and drooling on her pillow. Yet he still couldn’t find another word to describe her than perfect.

“Stubborn maybe” he chuckled to himself as he watched her stir and then open her beautiful lavender eyes.

“Wha?” She said in a tired voice and snuggled further into the crook of his neck, making Callum smile.

“Morning beautiful,” He kissed her forehead affectionately and she sighed happily.

“How can you still make my heart skip a beat?” It was meant to sound like a complaint, but Callum knew the tired smile she gave to know that she knew the answer.

“I’d call it my charming personality,” Callum smirked and Rayla rolled her eyes.

“Oh… so that’s what you call it?” She smirked before grabbing Callum’s morning surprise making him gasp and gave it a few pumps.

“R-Rayla, there’s no time… I’ve g-got to-” Rayla silenced him quickly with a kiss.

“Shhhhh, lover boy. Me and your ‘charming personality’ are going to have a wee heart to heart.” Rayla knew what she was doing and gave Callum a sultry look, all traces of her tired demeanour replaced with sexual desire.

Of course, this then descended into another hour of pleasuring each other. At this rate, Callum was sure that he would need to apologise constantly to neighbours. Who was he kidding? They were way worse.

He was sure that he’d have a lot more ‘leisure’ time with Rayla over the two-week break, considering that Ezran was going to be staying at Aanya’s place for a bit and Callum had expressed gratitude to her mothers and gave them his number, insisting that they call him if he ever overstayed his welcome, something the couple laughed at stating that Ezran was a treasure.

Unfortunately, despite it being a holiday, Callum had things he needed to do and jobs he both needed to leave and join. Due to this, he dropped Rayla off at her dorm and kissed her goodbye. He promised to try and drop in that evening but couldn’t promise anything.

Now all was left was to visit Gus, something that Callum dreaded. An… institution like that of Gus’ was not something one simply walked out of. Callum really was shitting it, of course, he’d pretty much fucked up everyone in hand-to-hand combat that had come to blows with.

While underground fighting seemed completely barbaric, there were rules in place, albeit it light ones that most of the time didn’t matter. But there were rules. Callum wasn’t so naïve as to believe that he could seriously beat ten or even five of the heavy goons that Gus kept around and fighting dirty was something that they were very much known for.

Gus ran a very profitable organization and keeping it on the down-low was the key to it bringing in so many viewers and so much revenue. He had only heard rumours about what happened to a certain bitter lad who had lost a fight and had threatened to walk away and tell the authorities. It shook him to his core.

He steeled his nerves as he turned up to the usual location, seeing Gus sat at the ringside, smoking cigars with his goons who broke out laughing at something indistinct that was said by Gus. The man himself looked Callum’s way and stood up; arms wide with a smile adorning his face.

“Callum, my boy. What brings you here? I know you want to fight, but I gotta arrange them first, kid.” Gus laughed something that his goons seemed to join in at whenever.

There were three goons, two over six foot two and with meaty arms and shaven heads. Stocky and hard-hitting. That meant they were slow, and a third that was sleeker, probably more of a weapons expert from the way he was handsy with his knife.

Callum was obviously not actively seeking a fight, but he had to be prepared. He ha no idea how Gus would react to this all and whether he would actually be safe.

“It’s actually about that.” Callum began, thanking whatever otherworldly being was present that his voice didn’t break, and his confident façade was still intact.

“Go on,” Gus prompted genuinely perplexed.

“I need to stop the fighting,” Callum said, ripping off the band-aid.

Gus stared for a second. “If you want fewer fights, I can put you on monthly fights.” It wasn’t a question and Callum knew it.

“I mean to stop fighting underground full stop. I can’t put my scholarship in jeopardy.” Callum still held the outside image of someone who revels in sureness. Inside he was like a scared teenager all over again. It was the moment of truth, but all Gus did was… laugh.

“AHAHAHAAHAHA, Callum, Callum, Callum.” His voice suddenly dropped its normally jovial persona and glared at Callum. Something he had not done before.

“I’m putting your brother through high school. Don’t think this is something you can walk out of; I think you know I don’t take kindly to snitches.”

“Yes, but you’re also putting it in jeopardy. It’s not your fault, but the university gave me a warning and if I get kicked out, I’ll never be able to put him through. I think we both know I’m no snitch, so don’t patronize me with that.” Callum let his angst and anger subside. “Look, Gus, if you think I’m not grateful for what you’ve given me, then you’re wrong. I…” Callum was swiftly cut off when Gus nodded to a large goon.

The goon approached Callum and sent a crunching punch to Callum’s abdomen, the young man didn’t even flinch. Instead, he grunted and spat out, kicking the back foot of the large man so we were unbalanced and then delivering a hard punch to the jugular. The man keeled to his knees and Callum showed no mercy when knocking his lights out. Looking up, he glared at Gus.

“That’s how you want it then?” Callum was about to advance, but Gus’ slow clapping and laughing stopped him.

“Don’t you see? I made you what you are, a fighter. You’ll never be anything else.” He suddenly snarled. “You’re my best fighter! YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! You hear?” Callum hadn’t ever seen Gus this fuming.

“So, you know to stop fucking with me. Let me walk away, and you’ll still have my respect.” Callum knew very well that he was playing with fire.  
“Mind your FUCKING tone, boy.” His anger subsided and he thought for a second. “Why the change of heart?” His demeanour switched so suddenly; it was unnerving for Callum to say the least.

“I’m not sure I follow.” Shit.

“Well, I think I let my anger get the better of me. I didn’t think straight. I am now, though. I seem to recall a time, about three weeks ago, where you wanted nothing more to do than fight. And then, suddenly,” Gus gesticulated, “Poof. You want out. Now, why is that? Why the sudden change? Something has brought this on.” He stopped his walking and stared directly into Callum’s eyes. “Or someone,”

Callum tensed up now, only for a moment. Gus smirked.

“Well then I’ll have to acquaint myself with this lovely lady,” Callum snapped.

He surged forward, with anger but still control. He expertly hit Gus with a right and then a left, dazzling the man as he staggered back. Callum didn’t let up as he picked up his orthodox fighting stance, predicting the fight.

He’d been expecting a fight from the moment he walked in, so he’d been scouting out Gus’ goons. With one already down, or at least groggy when he got up again, it left two. The big guy could easily knock him out in one punch, he’d have to be agile and wear him down.  
This wouldn’t be easy though, and Callum had to be mindful of the smaller knife wielder. He was obviously left-handed due to the fact he was constantly spinning the knife throughout the argument that preceded the fight.

The large man moved to intercept Callum as Gus ran away to the car and driving off, a wise thing considering Callum wasn’t sure what he would’ve done. Right now, though, he had to focus. Two quick dodges and a block that was obviously meant to take his head off left the liver and kidney open.

Callum didn’t hold back as he remembered Ibis’ teachings. He kept his feet light as he threw four short, yet powerful punches into the kidney and side of the ribcage. This technique was something that, by itself, was rather useless. But if you got your opponent moving, they would struggle to get the breath into their lungs and deteriorate over time.

He felt in control and went to dodge, to line up a finisher on the big lad. Huge mistake. As he was ducking under a punch, he readied to strike and brought his arm back and threw his punch, connecting with the large man’s jaw and sending him down like a sack of potatoes.

But he left himself open against a more dangerous opponent. He felt a surge of pain unlike anything he had ever felt impale him on the side. He keeled over and grasped his side, gritting his teeth and then screaming out as he felt it again in his back.

He couldn’t stay down, but his body wasn’t responding. His assailant spoke.  
“You know when Gus finds that ‘someone’. He’ll have some fun with them. Pity you won’t be around to see it happen.” The threat on Rayla made Callum lash out wildly.  
He was cut across his chest but, if he was being honest, he was losing feeling in his whole body. Not a good sign. The cut was deep as well, and Callum needed to get help. But how? He had to, that’s all he needed.

He was too weak to help his parents, too weak to keep Ezran, too weak to tell Rayla about why he was like he was. Voices started to spin round his head.

You're weak   
You are weak  
It’s your fault

Callum clutched his head and shouted, causing a momentary pause from his attacker. It was all he needed. With his remaining strength, Callum drove his shoulder into the stomach of the other man earning him a shallow stab as he dump-tackled the man onto the concrete.

His back and stomach were now searing in pain as he backed out punch after punch into the face of the man below him. He stopped abruptly, remembering the look on Rayla’s face when she saw the video. He wouldn’t be like his old self. For Rayla.

“Tell Gus, that if he ever comes near her. I’ll kill him myself.” A groan was the only response he got as he got on his bike and rode off, unsteadily.

He was seeing stars and hi vision was fading. He kept wavering between unspeakable pain and numbness that worried him even further. He didn’t know where to go, he had to see Rayla. He made way towards the university. It would be smarter to go to the hospital, but he wasn’t thinking straight, and he needed to get out of Gus’ territory. Xadia.

After what felt like hours but was only twenty minutes, he saw the university pulling into view. He smiled a grim smile, he was now no longer feeling any pain, just numbness. He revved the engine and sped away towards the university, one hand on the throttle and one on his stomach wound, applying pressure.

He would see Rayla, he would be fine. Ezran wouldn’t lose anyone else. Maybe his luck had taken a turn for the better. He smiled as he made to turn left before the final left turn. He was on the home straight. He was home free, and his worries seemed to subside. He just wanted to see those lavender eyes and have her hold him a will everything away.

A jolt. The wind picking up as he achieved weightlessness for a short time. The cold ground embracing him in a crushing hug, the only thing being willed away was his consciousness as he was swallowed into darkness, the fading sounds and lights of the traffic merging into nothingness when he stilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy couple? No.  
> Is this the end of it? No.  
> Will I make u all hate me more? We'll see.
> 
> Hectic week for me, but I'm having more fun with this fic, so ill be focussing on this and attempting to finish it. I have an idea how I will and it will probably around chapter 15/16. After I finish that, I'll be starting another two AU's after I finish NPNG. Looking like a hectic few weeks :)
> 
> Finally in rehab! So updates will be more often. Just really happy that I didn't fuck up my season.
> 
> Up Next: Reactions, revelations and resolutions.


	8. Chapter 8

It all happened so fast. One-minute Rayla was just lounging around waiting for Callum, the next she was rushing to the hospital with Andromeda, Claudia and Nyx. A frantic and scared Ezran had rung her twenty minutes ago, saying that Callum had been in a crash and was admitted into Xadia General Hospital and was undergoing vital surgery.

“He’s gonna be ok,” Andromeda tried to soothe, but Rayla just stared out the car window until they arrived at the hospital.

She’d never sprinted so fast to get inside, and once she was in, she marched straight to the desk and demanded to know where Callum was. It didn’t seem normal to need so much surgery for just n accident. Rayla’s mind was worry stricken, every possible worst outcome came to the forefront of her imagination.

Ezran arrived with a girl around his age and two women that were obviously her mothers. He ran straight for Rayla and engulfed her in a hug, tears streaming down his face.

“What’s happening?” His voice was so soft that it broke Rayla’s heart.

“I don’t know, because these incompetent assholes won’t let me know,” Rayla made her voice heard.

She knew it was unfair to say this, the workers were just doing their jobs by only letting the family in to see. Who even knew if she wanted to know what state he was in? She had just got him back; she couldn’t deal with losing him again.

“Now, young lady I can see that you are worried. But that is no way for a fencing champion and a star of Xadia to behave.” Came the voice of one of the mothers. She had a hard yet understanding face.

“You’re right… I-I just can’t lose him. He means too much, and he’s been through so much. It’s not fair for someone so sweet.” Rayla was embraced by everyone around her.

Soren turned up and ran in, obviously breathless. “I came as soon as I heard. What’s happened?”

“We don’t know,” Came Nyx’s reply as she embraced her boyfriend.

As if on cue, a hospital official and someone else walked out into the fray.

“Callum Smith’s family?” The hospital official asked.

Ezran nodded as everyone crowded around.

“I’m his brother, everyone here is close to my brother. How’s he doing?” The one question made the air in the room thick. Everyone waited with bated breath.

“You’ve got one strong brother. He should be dead by all accounts, being hit by a car after being stabbed three times. It’s a miracle he’s alive. He has multiple abrasions to his lower and upper bodies as well as two rather nasty cuts; one on his chest and the other on his left eye, they’ll leave some impressive scars. Right now, he’s asleep, but you can see him. I’ll have to suggest that only family go in.” The hospital official was very kind, and everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief, bar Rayla.

“What do you mean stabbed?!” She was beyond confused as to how he would get those injuries.

“I’d like to talk to the people here that know him the best. DCI Corvus, Xadian police department.” Now Rayla was beyond worried.

“Me, Rayla, Soren and Claudia, I guess,” Came Ezran’s equally worried reply, he obviously was fearing the worst.

The group moved into Callum’s hospital room. Rayla gasped. He seemed so… frail, nothing like the strong confident Callum she knew, it was unnerving, to say the least. He had a cut passing over his eyebrow and eye, spanning to his cheek. He had a breathing mask and had so many different tubes passing into him it was difficult to see him as alive. But the steady rise and fall of his chest put it beyond doubt.

“To answer your earlier question, yes, Callum was stabbed three times. We think it’s by individuals linked with Gus Middleton, mafia boss and owner of the underground fighting ring. Callum was his top boxer and we believe that he tried to leave that life in light of his scholarship. It seems Gus didn’t take it very well, but Callum must’ve come out on top, or he simply wouldn’t be here right now. Were any of you aware of Gus and his relationship with Callum, we need all the help we can get,” Every word seemed to cut Rayla a little deeper.

“Callum’s been fighting with Gus since he was sixteen… to pay for Ezran’s private school, even though he went to a state university,” Soren spoke first and tried to hide from the shocked look that Ezran gave him.

“No, that can’t be true.” Ezran was beginning to spiral.

“It’s true, Ez. He quit yesterday after we’d talked about how he needed to stay legit otherwise he’d be kicked out of the university and lose his scholarship.” Rayla now tried to hide from the shocked expression that Ezran gave her.

“You knew?” It wasn’t really a question, more like a statement of betrayal, and Rayla felt her heart sink. She had so much she wanted to say, but words failed her.

“I can’t believe it; you knew too Soren?” The big blonde failed to make eye contact with the smaller boy.

“Ezran wait!” Rayla tried to call as the small boy ran out of the room, motioning to run after him until she was stopped by Claudia’s arm.

“I’ll go talk to him, you stay with Callum and the inspector and get the story to him,” She smiled warmly and Rayla relented, sighing deeply as she turned to the inspector.

“Sorry, it’s been a tough life for him.” Rayla didn’t really know why she was explaining to this man who was, by all accounts, a stranger.

“I’m well accustomed to Ezran King and Callum Prince’s lives. It seems Callum still can’t catch a break, since that fateful day.” Corvus seemed generally sad.

“You were there?” Came Rayla and Soren’s response in unison.

“No, but I heard about it. Just terrible how he was treated, a child being charged for murder.” Corvus shook his head but continued. “Alas, he is in some deep water now. And I’m not referring to his injuries.” Rayla was now worry stricken.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been engaging in illegal fighting and using the winnings to pay for his brother’s education, as well as charges for grievous bodily harm.” Soren stared wide-eyed at the inspector, as did Rayla.

“How could you possibly know all that? And what gbh?” Soren asked, genuinely perplexed.

“We’ve been looking into Gus for some time now, but he’s always managed to slip away. Naturally, being Gus’ best and most favoured fighter has left Callum to be central to this investigation as well. Gus is an extremely dangerous man, as Callum would tell you. We’re not all interested in Callum, especially because he tried to leave. We just need his testimony in court.” Rayla visibly relaxed.

“So, he’s going to be okay?” Rayla didn’t even try to hide the desperation in her voice.

“Yes, not to worry. He will need to watch himself, as I said, Gus is armed and dangerous and we don’t actually know the extent of his operation. I’ll give you some time with him, but please come get me when he wakes up.”

Rayla stared at Callum’s gentle breathing, reaching out and grabbing his hand, careful not to disturb any of the wires protruding from him. She kissed his hand lightly, tears brimming at her eyes, she knew he was okay. But seeing him like this was painful to see, to watch.

She felt helpless… again. She felt like she wasn’t good enough. She had to do something, the bubbling rage inside of her was not slowing down.

“Gus is gonna pay.” Her words cut the air like a knife and were said with such ferocity that Soren stood back.

“Rayla…” He tried to begin, wanting to reason with her that this really wasn’t a great idea.

“I don’t want to hear it!” She said it too harshly, she knew that, but it didn’t change the fact that it was how she felt. “He hurt the sweetest boy, my Callum. Callum’s been through so much. This can’t go unpunished.”

Rayla found herself surprised at her own words, not knowing herself to ever be so passionate about something. She didn’t disagree with anything she was saying per se… but it did make her slightly uneasy. She sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry, Soren. I-I’m sorry… it’s just…it’s just.” Rayla couldn’t hold back anymore as tears flooded down her cheeks seemingly endless. She felt Soren’s firm, yet sweet embrace as he hugged her.

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok. Callum’s okay.” He soothed and Rayla spoke between hiccups.

“He… just m-means… so much… and I wasn’t there to h-h-help him,” Rayla admitted her worst feeling out loud.

“Hey, don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself for something that you couldn’t control. I’ve been trying to get him to stop fighting for years now, and he listens to you. He’s the toughest guy I know, he’ll be fine.”

Rayla’s tears dissipated as she looked up and smiled at Soren. The blonde may give off the allure of a total numbskull, but he was a real softy on the inside. And a great friend.

Rayla’s bliss was short-lived as Callum began jerking forward, making him sit upright as he was still swallowed by unconsciousness. He began shivering and squirming in his bed as his vital signs started to drop. Nurses rushed in and ushered the two teenagers out of the room.

Rayla reached out to get her phone and went to dial Runaan’s number, he could deal with Gus. He was a trained assassin and had never failed a mission according to his husband, and one of her other two fathers, Ethari.

She rested her finger above the dial button, contemplating if the ends justified the means. Of course, Gus was a cunt and deserved to be punished, but was that really down to a hormonal teenager that was currently not in the right headspace? Probably not.

What would Callum think of her? If she did that, no doubt he’d feel similar to how she did when she’d seen that video of him acting like an animal. She sighed as she closed her phone and looked back into the room through the window with Soren.

The last thing she heard was someone calling for help as defibrillators were brought out, stoking the burning pain that Rayla was feeling. Matters didn’t help her as she and Soren were forced back into the main lobby so that additional help could be given without their ‘interferences’.

Rayla’s heart stopped as she saw who was in the lobby now. Ibis and Dean Avizandum along with… Ram. That surly bastard was no doubt here to gloat or give unneeded shit that her, nor Callum, needed to hear. It was, though, very worrying that the Dean of the university was at the hospital.

“Rayla, how is he?” Came Ibis’ sweet tone, conveying a deep sadness and worry at the news.

“What happened?” Dean Avizandum’s tone was more clipped, very much caring that there was nothing that could make the university look bad. It pissed Rayla off, but she held her tongue, wisely.

“Callum’s been stabbed three times and had a fatal car accident afterwards.” She began, trying ever so hard not to cry in front of the Dean, let alone Ram. “H-he was stable until a few minutes ago… now I don’t know.” She admitted the last part as a whisper.

“What was he doing?” The Dean pressed, boiling the kettle of rage inside of Rayla. Had he no compassion!?

“He told the person that had been using him for illegal fighting that he wanted to stop. They didn’t take it very well, so they lashed out against him…I-I think.” Rayla stopped abruptly so she wouldn’t cry.

“That’s okay, Rayla. You don’t need to talk about it.” Ibis reassured her and she didn’t miss the glare that he gave the Dean, who immediately saw his mistake and sought to rectify it.

“Y-yes we just want to make sure that Callum is okay,” Rayla was sceptical and couldn’t hold her tongue anymore.

“Sure you do,” She sniped, his features portraying that of a scolded child as he stammered his next words.

“What’s happened to Callum?” Came Ram’s smirk as the two adults had left to get coffee. Ibis turned around about to chastise Ram. He didn’t get the chance.

Rayla’s fist connected square in Ram’s jaw, dropping the boxer in one punch. Rayla had been trained in self-defence from the age of seven, so she knew exactly where to place the punch along the jaw to knock the larger male down. Watching Callum box had also been incredibly encapsulating, and she’d learnt a lot from it.

“Take the piss again, I dare ya.” Rayla didn’t shout, but Ram still shivered in fear. Her accent slipped out as she continued. “But read my lips, Prick. I’ll. Break. Ya. Face. Understand?” Ram whimpered out a yes and Rayla let go of his collar.

“Good, now get out of here.” Ram hurried out the door calling a taxi.

Ibis approached Rayla and she readied herself to receive sanctions. None came.

“Cracking punch Rayla.” He laughed, “Although, I’ll have to ask you to refrain from doing that unless you want to come on down to boxing training?” Rayla allowed herself to laugh for the first time since she’d heard the news of Callum.

A nurse entered the hall and beckoned Rayla forward, just as Ezran and Claudia returned. Without words, they embraced each other, a silent appreciation and forgiving that they both needed. Rayla looked at Ezran with a warm smile.

“He’s awake,” Rayla and Ezran didn’t need to hear anything as they rushed into the hospital, closely followed by Claudia and Soren, then Corvus stood a respectable distance away.

Rayla didn’t wait for Callum to speak, she just launched herself at him, only slightly careful not to dislodge anything that would harm Callum. She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear as Ezran also embraced him.

When she let go, her face dropped. Callum was looking at her with a blank face as though she was a ghost.

“What is it, Cal?” She questioned desperately.

“I-I… I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are.”

No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> illness meant this came out late, sorry.
> 
> I just didn't feel in the mood to write... but after reading some really good fics (The princess and the Skywing, read it if u haven't already its one of the best) I decided to get off my arse and I'll be posting chapters for both of my Fics tnite.
> 
> Ram will be getting some more shiners don't worry.
> 
> Also I'm not sorry for the cliff-hangers.
> 
> Find out soon what happened...


	9. Chapter 9

No, no, no. Rayla’s mind festered with that simple word. For the second time that day, Rayla had felt as if she had lost Callum. She opened her mouth to speak, yet no words could escape the hold her mind had on her.

How could it be possible? Surely her mind was playing with her, surely this couldn’t be possible. How can you just forget someone you’d told you loved, surely that stuff always stayed in the heart? Her mind was so afire with maybe’s and surely's, that she forgot to breathe.

She couldn’t be sure how long she was just staring at his enticing emerald eyes, the ones that used to stare at her like she was the most beautiful, the most precious thing that was ever created in this world. All that could be derived from his eyes, though, was a look of confusion. Like when you envision a conversation but can’t remember where.

“I-I… I can’t,” was all she managed before she turned and sprinted out of the room, crying the whole way, until she was out of the hospital. She rounded a corner and just curled up into a ball, her back against the wall, soft tremors and sobs escaping as she again tried to attempt to wrap her crumbling mind around the facts of the past forty-eight hours.

She’d been broken by Callum for over three weeks before and hated every second of it. But then the club had happened, and Rayla found herself realising that there was so much about Callum that she didn’t know, that he was afraid of telling her and that he didn’t want to bring up. That could’ve hindered her never-ending need to understand Callum Prince, quite the opposite in fact. She didn’t need to know, she wanted to know, and she had.

She’d honestly be hard done to find a better night or even a better series of moments in her entire life. They’d both opened up, opened up about their pasts and about why they were broken. Broken attracts broken and, at that moment, it had felt as if they’d been together forever. Everything faded away: time, pain and especially fear. She felt so comfortable in his arms and then… god even thinking about the night made her stomach coil.

The ‘activity’ in question was one that Rayla had never partaken in before, but that night had changed her for the better. It was truly liberating from start to finish… well, multiple finishes if she was being honest. And the morning after just made her crave Callum all over. Even if he wasn’t incredible in bed, at least by her standards, just being there and being held by him was enough for her. She was going to ask him to meet her family, to open his eyes to a family he had been wrongfully deprived of.

And then, it all came crashing down as if this was life taking Rayla and telling her to wake up from her fairy-tale dream. He… he forgot her.

“Oh Rayla, honey, don’t cry,” came Andromeda’s worried voice as she leant down and embraced her best friend, rubbing circles in Rayla’s back, attempting to soothe the dam of tears that were escaping Rayla’s eyes.

“It’s all my fault.” She replied, eyes downcast. Her words were harsh, yet she genuinely believed them.

“Don’t do that,” Nyx said, not unkindly. “Don’t put yourself down for something that you have no bearing over.”

“Isn’t it my fault, though? I told him to stop seeing Gus, and he got hurt. Because of me.” She’d stopped crying, but the sadness and submission to her own guilt in her voice made the two other girls wary.

“Now, I know I haven’t been very fair to Callum over the past few weeks. I didn’t give him the benefit that he may have been going through something. But I can now say, without even a shadow of a doubt, that Callum wanted to.” Nyx admitted.

“Huh?” Rayla was thoroughly confused.

“Think about it. He broke up with you the last time because he felt like you gave him an ultimatum between Ezran and you, which you didn’t, but he felt like that.” Rayla motioned for her to continue. “Well, don’t you think it speaks volumes that he decided to break it off with Gus instead? He found a way around the problem to keep you involved in his life, which he didn’t need to do. Don’t you see? He needs you more than anything.” Rayla allowed herself to smile as she let out a few more sniffles.

“Needed.” A grim expression took a hold of Rayla’s features.

“Hey, whatever this is, it won’t be forever. He won’t let you lose him twice, he promised as much.” Andromeda comforted Rayla and, for the first time since she left the hospital, she allowed herself to feel confidence and hunger. Confidence that she hadn’t lost Callum and a hunger to help to get through this, whether he remembered her or not.

“You’re right. Let’s do this.”

/////////

“Callum, are you listening?” Came the doctor’s voice.  
No. “Yes, sorry I’m just a little in my thoughts.” He told a half-truth.

In truth, he had no idea why he was in this hospital, one that definitely wasn’t the shithole that he’d go after a tough fight in the Underground. Another two years and Callum would start getting the big bucks from his fighting. He needed it to put Ezran through Katolis High, private school.

But why did he have a feeling of unknowing, a feeling that he was… different, for lack of a better word. He felt stronger, yet weaker at the same time, and more filled out, as well as taller. Taller than he felt yesterday. He must’ve really had a tough fight and got more than he bargained for if he was in such a fancy hospital.

The doctor had been explaining Callum’s condition and attempting to coax some type of conversation that could, no doubt, shine a light as to the mystery that Callum likely posed and why he’s here. But Callum couldn’t shake his mind from the encapsulating white-haired girl that hugged him and looked at him as if they were friends, and probably more, for years, yet he had no recollection of her in any memory to date.

Encapsulating was more than adequate way to describe her, her eyes and smile would be enough to knock him down like a punch. Something was tickling the back of his mind bout this girl, he wanted to delve further, to really understand what he was feeling when he saw her. Reach into his mind to properly fathom why her broken face and subsequent dash from the room had his heart twang in sadness. This girl meant something to him, he needed to know what.

“Can you start by telling me your full name,” The doctor asked, the room was still full of people, but they were all people he knew and trusted, but there was a man in the back that was looking rather shaky.

“Callum Edward Prince,” He answered, Christ when had he got so tired?

The doctor nodded as she continued. “Your date of birth?”

“July 15th, 2002,”

“Current, schooling and work?”

“Katolis high school, senior year, and I just got a job at the high-end club downtown and I’m a Deliveroo driver.” People seemed to be shocked by this.

“Callum, what year do you think it is,” The doctor asked, tentatively.

“2019, isn’t it?”

“It’s 2020, November 2020.” Callum suddenly couldn’t breathe.

She was insinuating, without even a hint of doubt, that he’d forgotten a year of his life. Because he’d been in this car crash, surely it had to have been more. How could he just… deal with this? Would he ever be able to get his memory back? Or would he simply have to deal with not knowing what happened over the last year?

“You’re joking… what does this mean.” Claudia was equally as shocked.

“I don’t find this, in the least, amusing. It is possible from the force of the crash and then we can peruse that the slash across his face means it’s possible he’s sustained extensive head damage; this could lead to retrograde amnesia. Meaning, that he could have forgotten anywhere between a couple days to twenty-five years. We’ve established that it’s a year that he’s suspected to have forgotten. It is slightly worrying that he can’t remember that he’s been stabbed, usually, pain is a stimulant.” Every word cut Callum deep- wait, stabbed?

“What do you mean stabbed?” Callum asked and immediately began to try to search himself for the alleged wounds, but found no such luck until he looked at his abs and chest, both of which looked bigger than he remembered, but that was beside the point.

“All will be answered soon Callum, but I need to ask you some questions first,” Ah, so the shadow speaks. “DCI Corvus, XPD.”

“XPD? Why not Katolis?” Callum’s discombobulation was evident as he stared at the detective inspector.

“Callum, you got to Xadia University now, you got there off of a scholarship by winning the final of the inter high-school boxing tournament, cracking fight by the way. You now work at a club in Xadia and are still registered to be an Uber driver, and have a small apartment not too far from here actually. You’re thirty-eight wins and zero losses, not including Gus.” Callum tensed up the most at that point, how could he know.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” Callum wouldn’t sell out Gus after everything that had been done for him.

Corvus sighed. “A little insight into his lost memory is beneficial, correct.” It was directed at the doctor who nodded. “Good. Well, Callum, you’re in this predicament right now due to none other than Gus.” Callum couldn’t believe it but, to his credit, he didn’t show his surprise.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he tried to reiterate but Corvus wasn’t having any of it.

“Callum, you need to listen to me. We know you’ve been fighting for Gus for a while, or rather, you were. You were his greatest fighter, so I’m guessing he didn’t take too kindly to the thought of his best money maker leaving and possibly snitching, hence your stab wounds. We need you, Callum, we know we can help you; we know what you’ve been through.” Callum snarled at his words, making everyone in the room double back and scare slightly.

“You don’t know the first fucking thing that I’ve been through.” He didn’t shout, his cold voice was enough to carry the effect of his words. “You know what your reports told you, you know what the officers told you. You know what got blamed on me, you don’t know what happened to me, what I had to go through. So, you can shove your sentimental bullshit so far up your ass until it ends up replicating the shit that is emerging from your mouth.” How dare he act as if he understood, act as if he cared.

“Callum, I’m sorry if I came across as facetious, I didn’t intend to, I merely meant that I was… aware of your situation,” Callum rolled his eyes. “All I mean is that Gus did a lot of damage to you and has inflicted pain to numerous others. Getting you in front of a judge, along with the evidence we’ve compiled over the years, is paramount for the safety of, not only you but the whole continent. He’s a gangster, a ruthless one at that.” Callum could see the desperation in the police inspector’s eyes.

“If you were aware of my ‘situation’, you’d know the last time in court WAS A FUCKING SHITSHOW!” Callum couldn’t stop himself this time, it was all too overwhelming.

“Callum, please stop.” Ezran’s voice pulled Callum back to normality, “He’s right, you nearly died, and even if this Gus guy helped you and me. I don’t want you hurting yourself for me, and that’s what you did. It’s just upsetting that you couldn’t talk about this to anyone” Ezran was close to tears, and it sobered Callum’s anger almost as quickly as it had begun.

“Ez, I’d do anything for you, and I’m sorry that meant dirtying my reputation to get that money for you to have the education that is parents… aren’t in the position to provide. You know what? I’m not sorry that I had to do that, I’d do it over and over again because you deserve that Ez, you deserve a good life, and that’s what I have to… had to do.” Callum was soft when taking up the sensitive subject with his brother.

“But what about you? Why can’t you enjoy some good things?” Callum smiled but sighed, his brother didn’t understand.  
“I’m too broken Ez, more broken than I could ever let on and more than anyone understands. Nobody really knows me Ez, and it’s a sad fucking life, but it’s one that I will live every fucking day until my heart stops beating so that you are protected and have a good life. A life where you can make your mark on the world like you were meant to. You shouldn’t be constrained to total fuckfest that is our lives, not when I can make it better.” Callum forced the tears brimming at his eyes to go back.

“Let us in,” Claudia pleaded, knowingly setting up Callum for the follow-up.

“No one knows about me, it’s better like that,” Callum dismissed.

“You told me,” Heads swivelled round to see Rayla standing at the door, unsure of how much she heard.

“Impossible,” was all Callum could say, but why did he believe it? Flashes flared up in his memory, something was coming together although what, he was unsure.

“Can everybody give us some time? This is personal,” She said every word glued to Callum’s eyes, he felt lost in her lilac ones, they felt so distant yet so familiar, so foreign yet sweet.

Everybody vacated the room and they sat in ana awkward silence for a while. Rayla briskly moved her hands over the top of one another and must have cracked every bone in her body at least twice before she mustered the courage to speak. She had everything to lose, her everything. That’s what Callum was. Everything. And she was getting him back.

“Let’s start at the beginning,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like such a raw an emotional chapter to write and I really hope it came across that way. Its more emotional than I usually write because… well a lot of shit has happened since I posted my last chapter 3 days ago. I wont go into details because i'm basically like Callum in this fic, but I tested positive for COVID-19. Yay! So yeah I wanna kms, but now have more time to write so silver linings, I guess. That's also why it's late.
> 
> As always, let me know how my writing is! 
> 
> Next up: Callum and Rayla talk, breakthroughs are made and Callum is discharged from hospital. But where will he go?


	10. Chapter 10

Callum stared, wide-eyed at this girl who supposedly he had revealed his deepest and darkest secrets to, things that he’d never imagined he’d mention to anyone ever. He’d never even told Ezran about the things he was constantly seeming to feel. The nightmares of the night it occurred, the PTSD, the little things that would set him off and especially not about the fighting and how it secretly made him whole.

“Your sceptical about the fact that I said I knew you, aren’t you,” It wasn’t a question, she somehow knew.

She had a small, almost shy, smile splayed all over her face. It was strangely like he was having a hard case of deja-vu. Small images were playing all over his mind, little glimpses of her having the same shy smile on her face. His brain began to thump with the stress he was putting into delving further into the memories. But it was no use, he simply couldn’t.

“Now you’re wondering, about your wondering,” She now had a full smile, and it was infectious so one crept upon his face.

“So, you supposedly know me. Tell me about my life, all the stuff I’ve allegedly done,” Callum tone was teasing with an undertone of genuine disbelieving.

“So formal, Callum. Very well, sad prince. Where do you want to start?” She teased back with a smile that made his heart swoon. He was mentally tearing himself apart to sort through the sudden feeling he was trying to register.

Something clicked, the way she’d said sad prince, it was something he’d heard in the club he was sure. Blurring images were now turning into fleeting images in his mind. But there she was, the girl with the white hair, the smile that pulled his heartstrings and it just started burning his head.

He recoiled in pain and placed his hand unto his burning head and groaned at the onslaught of pain, seemingly hammering his brain and forehead. And, just as quickly as it came, it dissipated, and his pain was removed, and all normal feelings returned, he allowed his eyes open once more.

His eyes locked on the girl, now sitting around six inches away from his face, grief and worry absorbing her features as she seemed to be saying words that were muted. All he could take notice of was the look she had in her face, the grief striking through her facial muscles that tore his heart in two.

The same way it had some time in his past. They were in an apartment, who’s he didn’t know, talking about something… something heated. She had anger painted all over her face as well as a look of pain, not physical, emotional pain. Emotional pain that he was sure he caused and it was because… of fighting.

“Rayla, I keep seeing fleeting images of you in my mind, I need to ask you some questions.” He said softly.

“Not until you tell me you’re okay,” She responded again.

Callum did the thing that seemed to be the most natural to him and grabbed her hand, tentatively and smiled to himself. He looked into her eyes and for a second, or was it a lifetime? And everything just seemed to lock into place despite his lack of coherent memories, the way that she cared about in a way he couldn’t put his finger on. A way in which no one in his life had treated him and cared for him, every single day in his life, past the age of twelve, was a battle in both his head and the streets.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me if I’ll ever even feel okay again.” He paused and stroked her hand, “But as long as if you’re here, for whatever reason, I’ll always be okay,” The blush that was on her face made his own turn a beetroot shade.

“…” Rayla was simply at a loss for words from what she’d heard. Of all the things she’d been expecting to hear from this encounter with Callum, this was not it. She’d been tearful even thinking about a life in which Callum didn’t even recognise her. But he seemed to be… fighting with his memories, himself to remember her.

“Rayla, if I’m going to remember things, I need for you to tell me some things. I-I keep remembering snippets of information about my life. The doctor said to might help jog my memory, so please help me,” It was a sad smile, but a smile none-the-less.

“Okay,” she said, a real genuine smile took hold over her,

“So, tell me about how we met,” Callum put himself in a relaxed position.

“Well, it was a Sunday before your big fight against Ram, a total ass hat, so he invited us all out to ‘Katolis Klub’ where you were working… and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, for some reason. When I looked at you and saw your face… well I guess it was over for me right then and there.” Rayla paused and blushed.

“Over?” Callum questioned, needing to know more and more about his last year.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you from that moment onwards, I was a bee and you were the honey, and everything about you enticed me, a ruggedly handsome city boy that’s so much more. I’ve never been particularly interested in boys, or girls for that matter… but when I saw you, I just wanted you. To talk to you, to be in the same room as you, to feel your presence emanating from anywhere.”

“And then when Ram jibed at you because of your parents, I saw the look on your face, the mixture of anger and hurt. I wanted to make it all go away in a heartbeat, I didn’t even know why but I did. And, although you were a bit of a dick about it, it just made me want you more, just made me want to hold you close while I told you it was all okay. And that asshat Sol burned the number you wrote for me, it just made me need to see you again.” She smiled, happy tears starting to well in her eyes.

“I thought of the bartender I had met that evening. Everything’s bout you screamed mystery and that only enticed me more. The cuts on your face, your strong hand and arms, your defined jawline and oh god your eyes. A perfect emerald, you were so hot. I remember chastising myself for thinking like that about a man I’d just met. That was crazy, right?

“And then you had your fight, and I was a goner. Watching you fight, it was like watching art. You were incredible so much pain and so much power and you remained level-headed and respectful, I’ve never seen anything like that before. I’m gonna sound like a broken record, but I needed you, I craved you.” She laughed, “Nyx would say I was ‘eye-fucking’ you,”

“But I had to deal with the reality that I wouldn’t see you again, after the fight. That I’d just have to see you once and then never again, and it bothered me too much for someone that I knew nothing about. So, I plucked up the courage to ask about seeing you after the fight, I was so nervous to speak to you like I was some stupid little teenager. And then you smiled at me, like everything was going to be okay, and told me that you were coming to the same University as me.”

“I’m not sure if I could’ve been more ecstatic when you told me you were coming, and then I just talked to you like we’d known each other for years and, god forbid, flirted,” She gesticulated wildly, “I mean I never flirt, but everything you said to me was turning me to jelly which, I’d like to say, you had no right to do,” The tears had subsided and gave way to a look of glee and teasing

“And then I took you on a tour of the school, and this incredibly attractive girl asked for your number and if you were free,” Callum jumped in off instinct before she could finish.

“Thought you’d already asked me if I was free?” Rayla blushed again.

“Do you not see it? You’re making this more difficult than it is, you cheeky bastard,” she teased playfully, “You asked me five questions that night and… and”

“And?”

“We kissed.” Rayla couldn’t quite meet his eyes.

“And then we fought,” Callum stated.

“H-how did you?” Rayla had hope in her eyes.

“I-I have all these memories in my head and they’re swimming around, it’s torturing me like nothing else. It’s the biggest mindfuck of a puzzle and I’m trying so fucking hard to sort it out and nothing will fall into place…” He paused and took a big deep breath, “Tell me about how we made up,”

“C-Callum, are you sure? I don’t want to upset you,” Rayla’s voice was faltering.

“I-I need to know,” Callum was worried, but his voice stood firm.

“You were just at the movies with you mum and step-father, you never found out how your biological father died or what happened to him, you said you had the most amazing day. You watched a Batman film and said it was ironic and then tears began to pool in your eyes. And then an elf appeared. You said you’d never forget his voice until the day you die,” Callum began crying, Rayla, as well as her eyes, went to her hands in her lap.

“He brought a knife to your mother’s throat… a-and killed her like she was nothing, making you and your stepfather watch. He… h-he,” Callum was fully sobbing, Rayla clutching his hand now.

“He killed him, right in front of you. He made it clear that you couldn’t do anything about it. You told me you just felt so… so helpless. He put the knife in your hand and walked off,” Callum was freely sobbing as she went over the events.

“C-Callum I’m sorry, you don’t deserve to re-live this. I-I’m so, so sorry, how could anything so cruel happen to the best person, I love you, Callum,” She continued but Callum’s mind faded.

She had said to so casually and didn’t register. It all came flooding back, almost like something had sparked him back into his full existence and every single little detail battered his brain like a brick. It was like a thousand-piece picture puzzle that had pieces with al the wrong edges had suddenly morphed into a picture.

The picture was the first-ever picture Callum had sketched of Rayla, the night after they’d first met, and he’d been infatuated with her every curve and found himself lost in her lavender eyes that told a thousand words that he’d listen to endlessly.

The light flashed into his mind as it now became the canvas in which just had been the base sketch, was now becoming the full drawing, the details were the colours encasing the canvas. How he’d hurt her like her parents had made her feel, how he was meant to be her rock but instead closed his feelings off and… the moment he’d said he loved her.

“C-Callum? Callum! Are you oka-” Callum didn’t give her a chance to finish the sentence?

Callum closed the distance between their lips and kissed her deeply, a kiss to tell her everything was okay, a kiss to reassure and, above all, a kiss to tell her he wasn’t leaving, she was good enough and always would be.

His body screamed in agony as the full realisation of his injuries hit him square in the chest. But he couldn’t find it within himself to break the kiss, allowing their bodies to morph together until his body forced itself away from Rayla’s searing with pain.

“I’m not your parents, I’m never going again,” He smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

She launched herself at him and allowed tears to fall freely from her as she stuck her head in the nape of his neck as the flood gates opened despite the smile she had on her face,

“I-I thought I’d lost you in the most painful way, a way where you were still here but you couldn’t remember me,” Callum cupped her cheek and smiled lovingly.

“I love you Rayla,” He then winced, “But I have been stabbed,” He laughed and she immediately.

“You remember everything?” She asked hopefully.

“Maybe not every little detail, but the ones that matter, the ones which I cherish the most. Plus, I’ll get them all back eventually.” His face hardened.

“What’s wrong?” She was worried he’d suffered.

“It’s Gus… he needs to go,” Callum’s face hardened remembering the fact he threatened Rayla.

Rayla’s face took on a snarl, “Couldn’t agree more,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's unrealistic, but there have been cases where someone has remembered their memories due to an event that occurs that spurs their memories. Also, I thought I'd give these two a break for a bit until I drop another bombshell.
> 
> I'm currently making COVID-19 my bitch and I should be back to normal tomorrow :)
> 
> Also really excited because I've started writing a multi-chapter TTM fic about the life after :) Coming soon.
> 
> Vis-a-vis my other fic Sweet and Sour, that didnt really eel like my writing as i was so ill i didnt really put effort into it so it's going to take the back seat until I finish these two.
> 
> Next Up: Yes, Rayla and Callum are going to pay Gus a visit...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT warning!

“And you’re sure you cannot tell me anything that you might remember that had occurred over the past year?” Corvus ventured once more.

Callum shook his head. Whilst he did feel slightly guilty about lying to this man that just wanted justice to be served to what was, to put it lightly, a colossal ass-hat, Callum also knew that if he and Rayla were going to stop Gus once and for all they’d need to have Gus believing that he was in control and safe.

There was also the matter of what really was stopping him once and for all. Callum was a boxer, but he didn’t necessarily have an itch for violence that rendered him unable to think of anything else. On the contrary, Callum used boxing as a means to an end, a way to get money for Ezran’s school and put himself through a fantastic opportunity where he could follow his true passion and love of art.

He wanted to hurt Gus, not just for fear of what he would now to either him or Ez, but because of the threat that lackey made about Rayla. They’d figure out a way to make him pay… but not like that.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help officer,” Callum had become somewhat of a decent liar, having lived on the streets for a bit.

Corvus sighed but knew he had to relent, “No worries, son. Here’s my card, if you remember anything at all, please call me,”

Callum gave a small smile and watched the man walkout. The first order of justice: Sleep.

The second order of justice meant that for the next week, Callum was unable to touch or hold Rayla’s hand when she came to visit with Claudia or Ezran as well as having to be extra certain that he didn’t let slip any of the details of his life over the past year. With the nurses constantly asking him questions to see if his memory was jogged, Callum started to feel slightly overwhelmed. Was this even worth it or should he just leave it to the police?

Two weeks later and Callum was allowed to go home which he ‘forgot’ where it was and had some people from the hospital drive him to his apartment that he’d been living in since the start of the school year.

From there he was figuratively tied to the bed by Rayla, her insisting and worrying over him finally meaning that he gave in and go the proper rest required. It was sweet how she cared, and they spent many a night just holding each other and willing the problems away, wishing that they could have just normal teenage lives.

After a month, Callum started hitting the gym again, slowly building back up to his personal records and making sure he could heal fully from his injuries. While he was left with three scars on his body and a rather intimidating scar coming over his right eye, he was still healing very well and now he was given the green light by both the hospital and Rayla, after heavy convincing, that he was now ready to go back to boxing.

As it was now two weeks away from winter break, Callum and Rayla were at Rayla’s apartment with Soren, who had already broken up for winter break, Nyx, Claudia and Andromeda. Everyone was meant to be studying but it just turned into a game of drinking and strip poker.

“Dude, h-how are youuuu still dressed?” Soren managed to finally say after several hiccupping fits.

“Cuz I chose a game I was good at,” Callum smirked, and everyone booed and folded their cards, all except Rayla.

Rayla was in her bra and gym leggings, something that Callum said it should be illegal for her to wear due to its effect on him, whilst Callum was sitting pretty in his grey joggers and tight fit shirt. Callum smirked at his perfect girlfriend.

“Someone’s confident,”

“I am, you’re not scared are ya?” She teased looking at him with innocent eyes and biting her lip after, something that she knew drove him crazy.”

“I’d like to say for the record that it was not my intention to harm my girlfriend's pride,” Callum retorted.

“How about a challenge then? If I win, you strip right down to your underwear and then we go in that room over there and ya have to do anything I say.” The devious smirk that crossed Rayla’s face.

“And if Callum wins?” Nyx couldn’t help but smile.

“Hmmmmm… what to do, what to do. I know… when I win, you’ll see.” Callum’s smirk was broad and his eyes hungry.

“I’m not sure if I want to win.” Rayla teased.

“And, another point, everyone has to leave the apartment, that should give some indication.”

Claudia and Andromeda grimaced and threw some pillows at him while Soren and Nyx just wolf-whistled and giggled. Eventually, everyone agreed, mostly because Soren and Nyx were getting a hotel room and Andromeda was going to spend the night at Claudia’s private dorm.

“Time to put your money where your mouth is, Prince. Or, in this case, your clothes.” Callum laughed at Rayla’s flirtatious demeanour, as she trailed her finger along his fully clothed chest and made sure to push her elbows together.

She inched closer and closer to his lips until they were exchanging breaths. Callum closed the distance between them but swivelled away from her equally eager attempt at a kiss, opting to nip her ear as he whispered.

“Stop trying to look at my cards,” and gave her ear a pointed lick along with the shell.

She sat up and pouted, from the missed kiss or the fact she was caught Callum wasn’t sure, but he smiled all the same and kissed her cheek. Everyone burst out laughing.

“Someone’s caught up to your games, Rayla.” Andromeda laughed and everyone joined in when Callum raised his eyebrow.

“This happens often then?” Callum teased and Rayla didn’t even blush a little.

“No, I just use the same tactic on Andromeda and it always works,” Andromeda was suddenly the one blushing at Rayla’s calm words.

“I can’t say that I blame her,” Came Claudia’s reply, earning her a playful slap on the arm from Andromeda. “What? You know you’re the one for me… but Rayla’s hot”

“I would,” Nyx said seductively as she looked all over Rayla’s half-dressed form as well, pulling the strap of her bra down on her right shoulder.

“Callum, I’d totally rail you,” Soren smirked, and Callum decided to one-up him by pinning the boy and straddling him.

“Come here sexy,” Callum laughed and closed the gap with Soren as the two had a very chaste kiss with a sliver of the tongue.

“Thought we said never again?” Soren chuckled after the two had separated.

“Were we gonna let our girls get away with their antics?” Callum chuckled back as the two laughed.

“We’ve done a lot more than just small pecks, boys.” Nyx laughed as she and Rayla engaged in a long kiss with exaggerated moans.

“Who’s the real winners?” Soren quipped, causing a hearty laugh from Callum

“Right,” He returned in between fits of laughter causing the two girls to stop their kissing and deliver hefty punches to their boyfriend's arms, eliciting more laughter.

“You guys ever going to finish your game?”

“Only because I’ll win… ladies first?” Callum chided, knowing Rayla hated that bullshit.

“Charming,” she rolled her eyes.

She stared at her cards for a while, pursing her lips and looking at every through the corner of her eyes. Eventually, she allowed a smile to splay over her face as she placed her cards on the floor of her shared apartment.

“Full house read ‘em and weep, Prince,” Rayla chuckled and was immediately enveloped in hugs from the girls, obviously rooting for Rayla to win.

Callum stared at his cards and had a resigned look on his face, sighing deeply.

“What’s wrong Mr Confident? Where’s the talk?” Rayla chided playfully as then girls squealed in delight.

“I think it’s time you lost those clothes, hot stuff,” she continued as she motioned to remove his shirt from him, but he caught her wrist and tutted, a smile now on his face. At her surprised face, he placed his cards down.

A royal flush.

“Read. ‘Em. And. Weep.” He whispered into her ear as he gave it another nip.

Rayla did a small pout, one that Callum found very endearing and cute, causing him to tuck her hair behind her ear and laugh at her antics. He pulled her into his lap and left a long kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush slightly.

“I think this means you all need to leave so I can get my reward.” Callum had a seductive look as he looked deeply into Rayla’s eyes.

Everyone left and they all said goodbye at the door, the girls giving Rayla a wink and giving her good luck. She sighed, looking at the door as she turned slowly a small smile on her face, trying to anticipate what could be her ‘reward’.

“So… what’s my-” Rayla couldn’t get another word in before Callum was on her and pinning her against the door, pulling her into a searing kiss and lifting her up. Rayla moaned heavily in surprise and arousal at his antics.

“Funny thing is… we have the same reward,” HE whispered into her ear for the umpteenth time that night, causing her to shiver and her breathing to deepen.

“W-What's that,” She gasped out as Callum started travelling around her face and jaw, nipping and sucking at her pulse points.

“You’re going to take me into that room and have your way with me for the night,” Callum said huskily in between nipping at the juncture of her neck.

Just at his words, Rayla found herself already reaching the tipping point of desire. The coil in her stomach was becoming insufferable and she squeezed her thighs together to try and get some relief. Callum saw her ‘discomfort’ and put his hand between her legs, perfectly locating her throbbing nub, eliciting a shudder and moan from her.

“B-bedroom. N-now,” She demanded half-heartedly and Callum smiled and all but sprinted into the bedroom.

They clawed at each other’s clothes, frivolously trying to relive their skin, aching for the touch of one another, Rayla even ripping Callum’s shirt in her fervent attempts of removing it. Callum gave a small laugh and ripped the whole rest of the thing super-hero style causing Rayla to give a giggle that pulled at Callum’s heartstrings.

“I want to tie you to the bed and ride you, while you describe what we’re going to do tomorrow,” Callum moaned into the kiss at the idea.

Rayla used the broken strips of Callum’s t-shirt to tie his hands together above his head in a tight, but comfortably so, fashion. Callum tested the restraint and found that he could easily get out if he chose. He smiled at her sweetness even in the heat of arousal.

She quickly discarded his jeans and underwear, causing his length to spring free from its restraints as well as a sigh of relief from Callum.

“Mmmm, so big and thick.” Rayla smiled as she accentuated her point by giving his length a few pumps before she breathed directly over it, using her thumb to rub the bead of precum around his itching head.

“nghhh, no teasing,” Callum pleaded, gritting his teeth as he needed to slow his breathing.

“You’re in no position to be making demands, lover boy,” She said and kissed up his chest, applying extra attention to his toned abs and gave tender kisses to the scars on his chest, a silent reminder that she was always there for him.

Callum felt his breath faltering in the best possible manner as he felt his skin set alight with every touch that Rayla gave to his body. Every kiss, every nip and every lick were like foreign parasites, but instead of harming his body, they healed his mind like medicine the west wouldn’t discover in the next hundred years.

“R-Rayla… I love you so much, uhh,” Callum managed to breathe out as she descended back towards his needy member.

“I love you, too. But my mouth has other requirements,” Callum gulped at her predatory stare as she licked her lips and lowered her mouth to the tip, giving it a small kiss and suckle.

She licked all the way down the shaft, savouring the slightly salty taste of the precum she had kissed. She didn’t hate the taste, but it was different and not something she would do often. This, however, was a special occasion.

She took his length fully into her mouth and hummed as he placed his hands on her scalp and started massaging gently. She opted for shallower strokes with her hands as she sucked at the tip, lowering herself at irregular intervals causing him to fist in her hair and groan.

“R-Rayla… I’m, I’m… uhhh” Rayla opted for a devious smirk and pulled away from his length, causing him to groan at the cold air of the room mixing with her saliva, coating his penis.

“Now, now… I decide when you finish. Sit there like a good boy while I get some mouthwash,” She smirked and gave his length one more squeeze eliciting a groan from him.

The sight of her so dominant and confident was turning him on no end, but a devious thought played into his thoughts if she continued her teasing ways. A thing that she would no doubt enjoy if he knew her, and he did.

She sauntered back into the room and pushed him deep into the sheets when he attempted to lean up to kiss her, frustration and arousal rising in tandem with every movement she made. He grinned at her antics, allowing her to play boss for the time being.

He pouted a slight amount and Rayla gave in and kissed him forcefully, promising a night that he wouldn’t soon forget. She then aligned their sex’s and groaned as she sunk fully until their hips connected.

“Fuck you’re so big,” Rayla gasped.

“Someone’s happy about my doctor's notes,” Callum breathed out while Rayla ground their hips together.

“Very,”

Rayla moved to an almost painful pace as she began lifting herself upwards and downwards, leaving just the tip encased before descending back down. Callum grew restless and began to move his hips upwards to meet her, skin slapping against the skin as the rest of the apartment filled with their moans and groans of ecstasy.

Rayla reached down and began encircling her clit, causing her end to come ever closer. Realising this, Callum thrust his hips upwards particularly hard causing her to cry out in bliss as her orgasm took a hold of her.

Callum smirked as he saw his opportunity and broke free of his bonds, picking up Rayla and slamming her in a forceful, yet controlled, manner causing her to groan in pleasure. ‘Ahhh’ Callum thought as more thoughts seem to formulate in his mind.

“Hmm, my little dominant moonlight. You’re such a tease and God how you were turning me on should have been illegal,” Callum nipped and whispered in Rayla’s ears causing shivers and moans to come forth from her.

“Nghhhh… Callum,” She moaned, needing more and more of him.

He carried her over to her messy desk and set her on the corner before shoving all the loose bits of paper onto the floor, some of which was important, but Rayla couldn’t find it within herself to care.

“But you were too teasing. And you just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Callum flipped Rayla over, so her chest was against the desk.

“What’re you gonna do about it, big shot?” Callum could feel the smirk radiating of Rayla. “Punish me,” The final statement wasn’t a question.

Callum delivered a hard smack to her left ass cheek, relishing the moan of arousal that came from Rayla. “What was it the lord said? Ah, yes, turn the other cheek.” Callum punctuated his statement with another hard slap of the opposite cheek.

“Callum, please,” Callum knew what she wanted and nipped her ear.

“Yes ma’am,” he entered her with one swift movement, grunting at her tightness.

He started out at a slow pace, opting for deep thrusts, leaving Rayla breathless but also wanting and needing for another release. She squirmed and moaned especially deeply when Callum would slap her ass and whisper dirty promises into her ears.

“Faster… nghhh, Callum harder and faster. CALLUM!” She shouted, her cheeks turning red at his slaps.

“D-don’t stop,” She whispers still moaning.

“You like that, don’t you? You like the pain. You like control, but you also like the submission. You’re a switch,” Rayla blanked and realised the truth in his words, only making her arousal more prominent and the need for release ever-present.

“Yes,” She whispered

“What was that I couldn’t hear you,” He slapped her ass for effect, drawing out a moan.

“Yes, yes, yes! I like it… Uhhhh… don’t s-stop Callum… ‘m so close… nghh,” Rayla cried out.

Callum, reinvigorated, drove into her harder and faster than was probably humanly possible, but the horny woman spread across the desk was doing things to his mind that weren’t comparable to anything he could have possibly managed to realise.

“Fuck, Rayla… You’re amazing, you’re medicine, I’m so close… FUCK,”

“Inside, I’m safe… INSIDE,” she practically begged.

With a grunt, Callum came inside Rayla, stars lighting up his vision as his travel with bliss flashed across his fleeting consciousness. Callum’s finish set across her own orgasm as she continually chanted his name until it was just a whisper.

They separated and after Rayla cleaned herself up, they lay in the bed together, her head on his chest as she rubbed circles into it, he's playing with her soft hair as he gave soft kisses to her temple every once in a while.

“Was tonight… okay?” Callum asked apprehensively

“More than okay,” Rayla giggled.

“I didn’t go too, far did I?” Rayla practically gushed at the sweetness of her man.

“Only you could turn from husky dom, to loving boyfriend so easily,” She kissed him softly and smiled up into his eyes.

“Dom?” Callum asked nearly exasperated.

“Well… at least a switch like me,” Rayla teased.

“Christ what a compatible relationship, babe,” Callum chided earning a laugh from Rayla that Callum was music to his ears.

“I love you, Cal,” She kissed him again.

“I love you too,” He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and, for him, it was.

A thought lingered in his mind.

Maybe, just maybe, after all of this, they could have a normal life. Soon.

Gus would be dealt with tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew! I've been gone a while, but I'm back!
> 
> Wanted to go for a more chill and flirty chapter before they meet with Gus next chapter.
> 
> Was feeling very tired this last week, but I think I'm back in business.
> 
> As always, let me know how my writing is and look out for my other fics ((I've hit a bit of a block with NPNG but PUTP(OMH) will hopefully be posted tomorrow)) Please any tips at all about how to get out of a writers block would be greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry there will be a lot more Rayllum to come as they’re in the same university now :) 
> 
> All coming up next update


End file.
